Savior
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Matt knows only too well that not all families are good ones. Surrounded by drinking, fighting, and screaming, he'd drop his home in a second to live on the streets. So when a tough blond boy gives him that chance, he takes it.
1. A chance encounter

AN: What's this

AN: What's this? A story that ISN'T a oneshot? Well we'll see how it goes. I have the idea, I have the obsession, I know how it's going to end…so hopefully I can make it through. I need to start writing since I seriously have NINE ideas for SEPARATE Matt and Mello fics written down. I usually write during class and study hall, so I'm not sure how fast all these will come out but, I ramble!

I would really appreciate feedback on this one. It's a different idea, compared to what I normally do, and I also do not write in first person very often, so I need to be sure I'm going about it right. This will be in Matt's POV and there will probably be yaoi. Not much, and not until the end, but it will be there at some point.

Disclaimer: I do not own death note (like I said, 200 episode Matt and Mello series!)

/…/…/…/

Screaming. Fighting. A sharp slap on the face and more drunken screaming. At the age of thirteen, I was used to it; but it still didn't make it any easier.

My name is Mail Jeevas, and I don't believe in happy families anymore.

All that stuff about families being there for you and caring about you? That's crap. All my family cares about is their alcohol and their gambling.

I _should _be used to it by now.

I retreated to my room, closing the door but not locking it. It would be much worse once my parents got to me if I had attempted to lock them out.

This had been going on my entire life. My first memory was of my mother slapping me for knocking over a cup of juice. Pleasant woman. I can't even imagine a time when my parents weren't fighting…unless it was about me. They had no qualms with pushing me around, and it seems the only thing they even agree on is that I was the biggest mistake they could have made.

School is a joke. I have terrible grades only because the material is so easy that I can't be bothered to waste my time doing the work. People at school pretty much are disgusted by me or just ignore me. You ever notice that? That people with a bad home life can't have a good social life? Nothing in their lives can be good.

I used to just play my Gameboy as an escape…until dad broke it. Now I don't have anything to distract myself with. Sighing lightly, I fall to the bed, ignoring the yelling and closing my eyes. If I stop listening to the shrieking outside my room I might be able to believe things will get better tomorrow.

/…/…/…/

It's silent when I wake up. My parents probably passed out sometime last night. Whatever. I need to grab something to eat before heading to school. After getting ready I wander into the kitchen. I open the cupboard and reach around inside until I find the last pack of pop tarts. They expired three days ago. Perfect.

Not bothering to lock the door, I head to school. It's not like anyone would bother to break in anyway. And what would there be to steal if they did? Expired pop tarts?

"Move it loser," someone says as they shove past me. I guess it should bother me, but I'm used to this too. My eyes slide to the ground and I shuffled past the boy into the school.

School was dull as usual though. The teachers glared at me as I stared out the window, but I didn't really care. All they do is talk about spelling and simple math. It's not challenging. Now I'll just walk home and listen to more fighting, and then the day will start over. Over and over and over, in an endless cycle that won't stop until I'm eighteen and can move out. Then what? I have no idea what I can do after that. With my current grades I doubt I'll be eligible for many high ranking jobs.

"Hey Mailman!"

I mentally groaned to myself and kept walking. These three boys were the worst of the lot. Subconsciously I begin walking faster, increasing my pace when I hear them call for me again.

These boys- Travis, Ken, and Riley are the worst of my school tormenters. They find the way my name is spelled hilarious, and find that chasing me down is a fun game…but really…I should be used to it.

I turn the corner and break into a sprint. I can't help it…I don't _want_ to be used to being treated like this! I'm sick of just taking it, from them, from my parents…why do things have to end up this way? I hear the three of them chasing behind me and swerve quickly through the crowds. I'm small and skinny, which is a huge advantage at moving through people, whereas those three are large and slower. They have to push through the crowd to get to me, which is quite the advantage.

But the crowds are thinner than normal and the thugs aren't far behind. Panting, I dodge into a narrow alley and come face-to-face with a blond girl.

No, on second thought a blond boy about my age. I don't have much time to look him over because I can hear their pounding footsteps behind me, and in this alley they can _really_ beat me down and-

The blond boy darts forward and grabs my wrist, shoving me behind a garbage can and out of sight. I wanted to protest, the others might hurt him, but before I can the bullies rushed into the alley.

I'm able to see the blond hunch over a garbage can, meekly picking out of it before I duck down more to avoid being seen.

"Hey you! Homeless trash, where did that boy go?!"

"What boy?" The blonds voice was scratchy and rough.

"The redhead! Where did he go?!" Travis didn't sound in the mood to deal with this kid.

"Oh. He ran down there." There was silence and I assumed that the boy was pointing in another direction, while hoping he wasn't just making it easier on the thugs and pointing straight to where I was hiding. Before I could entertain the thought I heard footsteps retreating away from me.

I stayed hidden for a moment. It's just common knowledge; if you jump out right away the people might suddenly come back, or be waiting for you. The blond came around to where I was crouching before I could decide to come out. "They're gone."

He seemed completely different in that moment. His eyes had darkened, in narrow slits that showed more maturity then I saw in most of my teachers' eyes. His voice had changed too, from scratchy and hoarse to cold and powerful. Instantly I could tell that this boy was not the helpless child he had acted like for those guys. "Um…" I stood slowly, shifting awkwardly once I got to my feet. The blond was intimidating after all, and his eyes rooted me to the ground. I felt like I was being sized up; I knew I wouldn't be able to handle myself in a fight with this guy. Though he was small in stature, he radiated confidence and power, a lot for a boy living on the streets. "Thank you," I finally managed.

His intense gaze didn't waver. "You owe me," he said simply. I didn't know what to say to that, so he continued. "Those guys would have taken you down easily. I want payment."

"I- I don't have money-"

"Then get some," he snarled. "Get some, or get some food. Bring it to me here tomorrow."

I nodded. Logically I knew I could lie and not show up tomorrow; it was unlikely the boy would ever see me again. But something made me want to bring him something…I almost felt a need to obey him. Sure I was grateful for him keeping those guys away from me, but there was something about him that gave me the urge to just listen to him.

The blond nodded then vanished around the corner.

Taking a quick look around to make sure Travis wasn't around, I quickly started for home. I decided I could just take the boy part of my school lunch. The parts I could save at least. A wrapped sandwich was the alternate to the main dish, and I could possibly take some of the side dishes.

I walked in the door to be greeted by a loud crash from the kitchen and the sound of shattering glass. This was the preamble to a large scale fight. I didn't care though. Today something interesting had happened. Not even my raging parents could change that.

I left swiftly the next day, not wanting to ask the blond to save me twice in two days time. It wasn't difficult to retrace my steps and I reached the alley quickly. Looking around, I slowly stepped in to see the boy already there waiting. "Well?"

"Impatient aren't we?" I grumbled. He glared but I ignored it, fumbling through my backpack for his promised meal. I produced a wrapped sandwich, an apple, and a chocolate bar. The chocolate had been the alternative to cake, easier to carry.

I could see the change in his face immediately as he snatched the chocolate bar away. He was staring at me, as if I had _known _he liked chocolate. He opened it slowly and took a small bite, face melting into a small smile. "Got a name kid?"

Slightly surprised at the question, it took me a moment to answer. "It's…" But I didn't want to be Mail anymore. I was ashamed of Mail, of his life, of his weakness. If I could start all over I would…maybe changing my name was a start. "…Matt," I finally said. "My name is Matt."

He gave me a knowing look. "Mello." We stood in silence for a moment. "Well I'm leaving." Mello headed down the alley, then paused, and finally stopped. "I'll be here tomorrow." It wasn't a command, just a statement, but we both knew I'd come back. "See ya." Then he was gone.

This could be the start of an interesting relationship.

/…/…/…/

AN: Writing in first person is HARD. I keep finding myself switching to third person haha. Seriously tell me what you think of first person. I may switch back to third person permanently, or I may switch back and forth. One thing I will NOT do is switch to Mello's POV. I have written it, and its fun, but it wouldn't fit well with the story I'm conveying.

This chapter feels a little weird to me, but I can't seem to FIX it. Hopefully that'll fix itself next chapter. Please review!


	2. Keeping an eye out

AN: Wow homecoming week was chaotic

AN: Wow homecoming week was chaotic! Fun, but exhausting. By Sunday I was done haha, but Monday was just awful. First day away from the festivities always is. Good news is that I've been writing this during the school day when I have time, and so I bring you chapter two. Thank you everyone who reviewed or alerted, I really appreciate it, and I hope I won't disappoint.

Disclaimer: Has the 200 episode Matt and Mello series been made yet? Then I still don't own it.

/…/…/…/

Chapter 2: Keeping an eye out

Meeting Mello after school became a daily occurrence. I'd never imagined I'd find myself hanging out with a homeless boy. Despite the coolness between us, he was the closest thing to a friend I'd ever had.

Of course he might just meet with me because everyday I brought him something from lunch, but I'd like to think otherwise. He was just so skinny; I couldn't not bring him something. The black shirt hung loosely around his small frame, and his black jeans were dirty and stretched.

It also wasn't surprising I'd thought he was a girl, considering how long his hair was. It was stringy and filthy, but long and unmistakably blond, falling haphazardly to frame his face and cascade to his shoulders.

I was right though. Mello may look frail, but he certainly isn't. I haven't met a more toughened kid in my life.

We didn't talk much; didn't do much of anything really. His company was much better than my parents though; not that staying out late didn't have its consequences.

"Where have you been sneaking off to after school?" my dad demanded of me one day after I had returned.

"Nowhere…"

"Bullshit," he growled, gripping my shirt and tugging me towards him. "You using or something?" he asked, shoving up my sleeves to look at my arms.

"What?! No!"

His hands clamped down on my arms firmly and I yelped in pain. "Good. And you better not start! I don't need a druggie in my family!"

Pft. Because an alcoholic was so much better.

He let me go and shoved me away. I slunk into my bedroom and to my bed before he lost his temper and came after me.

I'm only thirteen…how am I going to handle this for five more years?

Mello was thirteen too, I found out the next day. "Fourteen in about three months."

I wondered if his birthdays were more depressing then mine. Probably better, since his parents weren't mourning his existence.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Thirteen…fourteen in February."

Mello said nothing, but I was used to that. He wasn't one to exert energy to say unneeded words just to have a response. Anyone else might have said 'cool,' just to fill the silence. We didn't need placeholders.

Noting the start of sunset, I stood and stretched. I always felt tired after my meetings with Mello, even if we never did much.

"What's that?"

Startled, my eyes traveled to the direction of his stare. The sleeve of my shirt had fallen down to display an angry purple bruise decorating my arm. Hurriedly, I dropped my arms and let the sleeves fall back into place. "Nothing, just where one of those guys grabbed me this morning."

He was studying me intently now. As stupid as it sounds, I don't want him to consider me weak. Sure he had stopped some kids our age from getting a hold of me but…I was ashamed that I was hurt by my parents. It's something I don't want people to know. "Well see you tomorrow."

His gaze didn't waver as I left the alley. He seems suspicious…but my excuse was solid. He has no reason to believe otherwise.

/…/…/…/

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Me?! It's him we have to shell all this money out for!"

"Well if you had been more careful I wouldn't have had him!"

"If you'd had the abortion like I fucking told you to it wouldn't matter!"

I sat curled up in front of the living room window, doing my homework. In English we had been assigned a classic I haven't read that was mildly catching my attention. Unfortunately, the light bulb in my room had died a few months ago so I had no light in my room. As a result I had to listen to my parents fight about their gambling money. Or alcohol money. Either or, it made no difference.

Thinking of my parents made me think of Mello and how he became homeless. Had his parents been bad like mine? Worse? Had they abandoned him somewhere? Had they been killed? There were so many awful possibilities. It made me sad…to think of Mello suffering. I'd only met him three weeks ago and I already cared more about his well-being then I ever had for anyone else's. I wonder how many people he knows…does he steal food? I do that sometimes. It's not hard, so he might do that. Does he just sleep in the alley? Doesn't he worry about all the criminals around there?

But then again, it did seem like he could take care of himself.

In the past three weeks I haven't learned much about him. He's thirteen and his birthday is in December. He loves chocolate. He wears a rosary around his neck but keeps it under his shirt so it won't get stolen. He loves back, hates little kids, and doesn't trust the government. That's all I really know.

Not that he knows much about me. There's not much to say. I like video games, but my Gameboy got broken, I love striped shirts, I never take my goggles off (whether they're on my eyes, my head, or around my neck), I'm not very social, and I find school boring.

Something we have in common is that. He can actually tell me things I don't know; one day I brought my math textbook with me and he taught me the hardest math at the back of the book. It's nice to be able to have an intelligent conversation. He really seems to like learning though…something to keep in mind.

I see a flicker of movement outside, but before I can look closer my dad is clutching my shoulder and spinning me to face him. "Here" he growls, shoving a few singles into my hand. "I don't know why I have to keep giving you my hard earned money." He pulls me up harshly by the arm and pushes me towards the door. "Go and get something for breakfast for the next week."

Stuffing the money in my pocket, I exit quickly. Anything to get out of that house.

I get the chills suddenly, looking around warily before heading towards the corner market several blocks away. Despite my aversion to my house, I don't like walking out here at night. There are some real creeps out here.

Sure enough, halfway there I can feel the stare of two older men watching me as I go past. I make myself stand tall and look straight ahead. I heard it was supposed to be intimidating or something.

I can hear them following me, so I discreetly increase my pace. I can feel my breath increase slightly, heart pounding as their pace matches mine. I'm not too far away; as long as I can get closer to traffic I'll be fine. A block later the store is in sight. I'm almost jogging by the time I reach it, searching the streets behind me for the men and stepping inside when I glimpse them standing back in the shadows.

I have just enough money for two boxes of granola bars. I grab them and slip a Hershey bar in my pocket. I'm sure Mello will appreciate it.

The guys aren't around when I come back out. Nonetheless I keep my eyes open as I walk, listening hard for additional footsteps and staring carefully into shadowed corners. I'm relieved that I make it home okay. I glance around before making my way insider. Who thought I'd ever be glad to be home?

/…/…/…/

Mello wasn't there the next day.

I waited. Maybe he was just late. He never showed though, even when the sun had almost set. I went home worried. What could have happened to him? Or had he figured out my parents hurt me and didn't want to be near me? Needless to say I didn't sleep well that night.

I was hesitant about going back the next day. I didn't want to be let down; to know my only friend was in trouble or he had left me.

I did go back though, and he was there.

"Mello!"

His jaw was swollen and he had a painful looking black eye. I rushed over, stopping uncertainly in front of him. "What happened?"

He scowled. "Got in a fight with a couple of assholes. I won though." He smirked at that.

"Oh. So yesterday-"

"Looked worse," he interrupted. "Felt worse. Had to get into a bathroom to clean up."

I nodded. "So you're okay."

"It'll take more than a couple of creeps to take me out Matt," he told me, eyes serious. I shifted slightly under the gaze and looked away.

"I'd expect nothing less."

"Good. So did you bring me anything?" he asked. He wasn't one to ask me for his daily food, but maybe he could smell the chocolate on me. Freak.

"Yeah. Here." I handed over the chocolate and he took it happily. Munching on it, all was quiet for a few moments.

After finishing half the bar, he spoke. "You look after yourself when you're walking around here okay?"

Surprised, I looked at him and nodded. "You too."

"…I will if you will."

/…/…/…/

AN: I'm so proud of this chapter. So tell me what you thought of it! Feedback is much appreciated.


	3. The great escape

AN: You know how it happens; when you're lying in bed thinking about what should happen in your fanfiction when suddenly phras

AN: You know how it happens; when you're lying in bed thinking about what should happen in your fanfiction when suddenly phrasing just…happens. And you have to get up to write it. That's what happened with the end of this chapter. Then in school today I just…wrote the rest. How enjoyable.

Disclaimer: Has there been an announcement for the 200 episode series? Then the answer is still no.

Chapter 3: The escape

A month passed. October turned to November as the temperatures cooled. Not enough yet for even a jacket, so I didn't start scouting out one for Mello. Although, he probably had one hidden away somewhere, or at least could find one.

My parents had gotten worse if you can imagine. While they argued constantly before, my father in particular had gotten much more violent. He wasn't working anymore, and his face was unshaven. He had a permanent scowl stuck on his face and his hair, once dark brown, looked almost black with grease. I guess unemployment also equals no hygiene

My mother never worked, so I don't know where our income was coming from; or if we had any at all. There was even less to eat around the house than usual, and I also noticed my mothers wedding ring was gone. Despite the arguments she had with my dad, she loved that ring. She'd also stopped straightening her hair, leaving it long, curled, and fiery red. Just like her temper. Joyous.

Mello had taken to actually walking with me back to my house. He didn't say why, and I didn't ask. The day he'd come back he had simply stood with me and we'd walked to my house together.

So now, a month later, him walking me home had become a normal occurrence.

"You've been getting beat up a lot lately," Mello commented nonchalantly as we left the alley and started down the sidewalk. No one stared at a homeless boy around here; it wasn't exactly a rare occurrence.

I shrugged. "I guess."

Mello glared. "When are they getting a hold of you? You get there much too quickly after school lets out for it to be then."

Wow, stalker much?

"Well before school…you know…lunch."

I'm really starting to doubt he believes me. He questions me a lot more now. I was admittedly getting more bruises lately, but he just spoke with this self-confidence that screamed 'I know your secret'. But if he did, I at least knew he wasn't leaving me alone because of it.

"Of course," he responded airily. "That would make sense."

Okay. Totally doesn't believe me.

The rest of the walk was silent, and by the time we reached my house night had fallen. I paused at the door, hesitating. I couldn't explain why, but I had a bad feeling.

If Mello noticed, he didn't mention it. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow," I muttered as he began to walk away. Sighing to myself, I slowly turned the doorknob and went inside.

It was quiet, so I was immediately alert. It was never this silent in the house. The lights were off, so I cautiously moved in, shutting the door quietly behind me. Hoping to make it safely to my bedroom, I navigated through the small one-story house quickly. Luckily I only had to pass through the living room to get there.

I let out a silent breath of relief when I got inside and dropped my bag to the floor. I closed the door and turned around, but at that moment I realized that something was not right. I felt like I was being watched, I heard breathing, I heard _footsteps._

Before I could retreat something hard connected with the side of my head. An explosion of pain and shock ripped through me and I couldn't suppress a gasp as I was thrown sidewise into my dresser.

Another blow struck my shoulder this time. I blocked my head with my hands, backing myself away and past my dresser. I didn't get very far before I stepped on something. It rolled under me and I fell backwards, landing hard on the floor.

My foot knocked the object away as I scrambled backwards (Glass. A bottle. Alcohol?). A foot planted itself firmly on my chest, increasing the pressure, holding me down. "Where are you going Mail?" (Mail. My name was Mail here, not Matt.)

I recognized the voice, my fathers' voice. But this was strange. He sounded almost sober. He never came after me like this when he was sober.

He leaned over me, backhanding me sharply when he was close enough. My eyes, adjusting to the dark, could finally see his face.

It scared me. He'd obviously been drinking, but I could tell he wasn't drunk yet. Despite that there was a cold anger in his eyes that I rarely saw, and it was scaring me. More then I really want to admit.

He grabbed my hair and I yelped, using my hands as leverage to raise myself higher, hoping to lessen the pain. He sneered at me. "You know what I have because of you?" His foot lifted off my chest to kick me in the side. "NOTHING!"

I couldn't breathe for a moment, curling instinctively at the pain. He snarled and released my hair, allowing me to fall to the floor. "You and that whore of a woman! Giving you my money for food and this house with nothing in return!"

I desperately crawled backwards, head pounding and side aching. It didn't take long for me to hit the wall. My dad grabbed the bottle lying on the floor and threw it straight at me.

Luckily his aim was off a bit. It hit my shoulder instead of my head, but the impact against my shoulder and the wall caused it to shatter, glass crashing to the floor around me. He was shouting at me getting closer, closer.

I desperately snatched up a larger piece of glass, but my dad simply grabbed my hand, squeezing it hard enough to force the glass deeper into my own skin. It hurt, there was blood, I couldn't pull my hand away and he _wouldn't let go!_

I kicked out at his legs as hard as I could until he let go. As soon as he did I stood and fled the room, pulling the glass fragment out as I went and stumbling into the living room.

A hand twisted into the material of my shirt and pulled me back. My dad is a big guy. My struggling only made him kick the back of one of my legs, forcing them to go out so I tumbled to my knees.

Another slap to the face. I could taste blood in my mouth. A loose tooth? Split lip?

"Because of you two I can't afford to buy any more alcohol! I can't even gamble to get more money!"

He was still screaming, but something else occurred to me. The two of us?

Sensing my thoughts, my dad smirked. "Oh and your mother? Did you just remember her?" He reached over and turned the light on.

My mother was sprawled across the carpet a few feet away. I could see her breathing, but that wasn't what shocked me. My dad might have broken things, shoved things around her, but to actually hurt her…

I didn't know how to react to this. My dad had never hit me this hard, and he had never actually struck my mom. But now she was lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious, and I was curled on my side as another kick made contact with my ribs. It all hurt so much and I couldn't take it. I just needed to get out.

I kicked my dad in the shin as hard as I could and this time he went down, if only for a minute. I stood and stumbled to the door, scrambling out as fast as I possibly could only to come face to face with the last person I was expecting to see.

Mello met my eyes silently then reached forward, grabbed my hand, and started to run.

I trailed along behind him, trying to keep up. This was all happening so quickly, but I knew Mello would look after me. He'd keep me safe, I just knew he would.

He wasn't leading us back to our alley. That wasn't safe at night. But where was? Not the park, or the school, or the streets. I stumbled and fell to my knees, the impact barely registering as I tried to remember how to breathe. In, out. Slowly. It hurt to even take a breath, to move, to think even. But Mello was pulling me up, reassuring me that we weren't far away now.

And I believed him. I believed him because it hurt to think otherwise, because I needed to get somewhere away from home, because this was Mello. Mello who had protected me before he even knew me, who started walking me home, probably to look out for me. A memory popped up then, a dark night and a blur of movement, two men following me then vanishing, Mello a bit beaten up the next time I saw him

So I believed, I followed, I _trusted,_ because honestly no one had ever shown they cared as much as Mello. And with him leading me I honestly thought everything might end up alright.

/…/…/…/

AN: I love this Matt. I mean, authors all write Matt different ways, and some change his personality based on the story. I've never made him this sarcastic before, but I think it really fits with his life and personality. I personally like this chapter, it turned out better than I expected. And Eowyn Shadeslayer, I tried to add that description you wanted. I hope it didn't fit in too awkwardly.

So review, tell me what you think!


	4. Sanctuary

AN: Sorry! I know this was a slow update, but the last chapter was the one I'd been really focussed on writing and this one didn't come as easily. But I have my mp3 on shuffle so hopefully I'll be inspired.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note Mello and Matt would still be alive.

Chapter 4: Sanctuary

/…/…/…/

I was admittedly surprised when we reached our destination. It was an old rundown trailer tucked into the back of a small lot. I'd been expecting to dodge behind a dumpster or something, so this was a welcome alternative. Mello glanced around before ushering me insider.

It was even more rundown inside then outside, but it was ten times more welcome than my own home. It was small and cramped, although I couldn't see much of it once Mello closed the door again and the whole trailer went dark. I felt him push me forward slightly and I let him guide me to a small bed. "What is this place?" I asked, gratefully sitting down.

I heard him move away and quickly return, and suddenly there was a blazing light in my eyes. I squinted, and he lowered what I could now identify as a flashlight out of my eyes. "A safe house," he said finally, taking my hand and inspecting it. It was coated with blood from the glass. "I don't stay here every night so others won't become aware of it."

I simply watched as he lifted a bottle of water and poured a fair amount onto a somewhat clean towel. Without hesitation he touched it to my hand and I yelped, trying to yank it back. He held fast though, and glared at me, causing me to shrink away despite myself. He sighed then, and loosened his grip. "Relax. It needs to be cleaned." I nodded reluctantly and he continued to clean the wound.

When he finished he applied more water and touched the towel to my lip. I winced, slightly uncomfortable with the proximity, but he didn't seem to have a problem with it. He backed up then, looking me over. "Shirt," he stated.

"W-what?" I asked. He said nothing, just continued staring at me. I slowly pulled it off, wincing as I did so, cheeks heated with embarrassment as he inspected my chest.

"Does anything hurt? More than a scuffle with someone would?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think anything is broken," I told him. He didn't seem totally convinced but let it go, handing me my shirt, which I put on quickly. There was a moment of awkward silence (to me, he seemed perfectly at ease) before I finally spoke. "So um…what now?"

He looked up. "Well you stay with me of course," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I suppose it might have been to an outsider, since he dragged me away from my parents, but I hadn't been convinced until he said that.

"Really?"

He rolled his eyes and turned off the flashlight. "Of course. You better get used to the dark; this place doesn't have fresh water or electricity." He walked away and I sat there, feeling pretty awkward just sitting in his…safe house…not his home because he was homeless…I was homeless now.

It was a strange feeling, but not really unwelcome. Mello seemed to be doing okay, so it couldn't be that bad. Better than being beat on every other night, that's for sure.

"Matt." I looked up. Mello had returned with a half empty bag of crackers. "I keep a little food stored up here from wherever I can grab it, in case I can't get anything during the day. You not being in school will be a drawback on my food supplies…"

"Wait," I interrupted. "I'm not going to school?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Of course you're not. Your parents could find you there. They could have reported you running away and the school would hand you back to them. I might not be able to get to you again next time."

I shuddered at the thought. After running away, my dad would make life living hell for me. If he really lost it he could even kill me.

Satisfied I understood, he wandered off again and returned with an extra blanket, worn from use. "It's warmer than nothing," he said and handed it to me. I just nodded as he sat beside me. He reached into the bag and grabbed a cracker, eating it slowly. "Did you eat tonight yet?" I shook my head no and he held the bag out. "We'll split these tonight. Tomorrow will be a food run. We can stick around here a couple nights, then we'll have to stay away a couple days so no one gets suspicious." I just nodded again, exhausted and sore, but he took several crackers and ate them until the pack was empty. I accepted the water bottle from Mello and took a quick drink before handing it back.

"You can sleep. I'm going out," Mello said, standing swiftly. He walked towards the door and paused before going out. "No one should find you here, but if someone got in there's a knife under the bed." And then he was gone.

Only slightly disturbed, I lied down and pulled the blankets around me, shivering slightly. I was really tired though, and before I knew it my eyes were closing and I was asleep.

The sound of the door opening woke me, and I jumped. It was probably my dad, drunk again, after me. I sat up, frantic, hoping it just wasn't too bad and he-

"Relax it's me."

Oh. That's right. Mello had taken me away from there tonight. He walked over and dropped a bag at the foot of the bed. "What's that?" I asked.

Mello pulled off his shoes swiftly. "Broke into your old house." I gasped audibly, and Mello smirked. "Both out cold. Not sure about your mom, but your dad was out from alcohol." He tossed the shoes to the floor. "Snatched some clothes and food from the house. Doubt they'll miss it. Now move over, I'm tired."

I moved to sit up, but his hand stopped me. "We can share the bed. Just move over." I did so, giving him room to lie down beside me. It was warmer with him beside me, and I found myself slowly closing my eyes, content.

There was silence except the sound of breathing for a few minutes, but something was nagging me. Finally, I turned towards him. "Mello?" I asked. His eyes cracked open and he looked at me. "How long have you know?"

He shifted on the bed, our arms touching as he faced me. "Since the first bruise."

I was surprised. That seemed so fast, even he couldn't have suspected something that soon. "Really? But…that was so soon after we met. How did you know it was them and not someone at school?"

He looked away, avoiding my eyes. Just when I thought he wasn't going to answer, he spoke. "I recognize the signs. My family wasn't much different then yours." I gaped at him.

"Oh Mello…" I didn't know what else to say. What were the chances we had met up like this? That both of our families had been awful, and now we were both here on the streets together. Was that why he had started to trust me? Because he could tell my home life was bad and he could relate? "And…one night I went out…there were these guys following me, and then they were gone. Did you…?"

He nodded.

"Mello," I whispered, touched. He'd really been looking out for me, ever since the first day. That was why he'd started walking me home. How many nights had he watched my house to make sure things didn't get to bad? I shifted closer. "Thank you."

He said nothing, but his lips did quirk in what might have been a smile.

"My name…it isn't really Matt…it's Mail. Mail Jeevas," I said, not knowing why I felt it was suddenly important to tell him that. "But when I met you I wanted to…I don't know, start over."

He seemed to understand. "Mine is Mihael Keehl." He looked at me closely. "No one besides my parents knows that name anymore. I don't even know what happened to them."

"Mihael," I murmured quietly. "Thank you for looking out for me."

He really smiled this time, one of the only times I've seen him do so. "We'll be okay," he said, closing his eyes. "Just get some sleep."

I closed my eyes, believing him. We may just be two boys alone in the world, but we had each other, and for now that's all I really wanted.

/…/…/…/

That's it! A bit shorter than normal, but the ending fit. I'll try to update faster then this time haha. No it's not over yet, there is more to come! Please review!


	5. At the End of the Day

AN: Sorry, sorry! I know I know I'm a slow updater haha. Don't worry though I'm still writing it.

Also it has come to my attention that a story out there is similar to mine, Matt's Savior. Although the start of the fic is similar, the author takes it in a very different direction then me, but thank you for bringing it to my attention. I love my reviewers.

Disclaimer: There has yet to be a 500 episode Wammy series, so I do not see me owning Death Note. Details on my series? Well 95% of the episodes focus on Mello and Matt, with 4% on Mello, Matt, and L, and 1% on Near. The way it should be.

/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 4:

It was surprisingly easy getting used to not having a real home anymore. True we had the safe house, but we didn't stay there every night. In fact, I'm surprised so much time has passed already. It's been two weeks, and living on the streets isn't as hard as I thought.

Then again, Mello is looking after me.

Despite him saying we were going to go on food runs, he handles most of that on his own. I'm not entirely sure where he gets the food; I haven't gone with him yet. I have however, swiped some stuff from the grocery store and corner markets. I was doing that before Mello, so it wasn't exactly a challenge. Mello especially seemed to appreciate the chocolate bars I snagged for him.

"I'm tired," Mello said, sighing slightly and leaning against the wall. We were in our old alley, where we had first met. November was passing quickly, and it had gotten colder. "We won't spend many more nights out like this. It gets too cold, and in the trailer we can stay warmer."

I'd come to find out that the reason we didn't always stay in the trailer was that a middle-aged woman owned a small house on that lot. The trailer was unused and abandoned, almost out of view of the house, but if she caught site of us going in she was sure to call the police.

I said nothing, shivering slightly despite the jacket Mello had given me. It was lucky that he had managed to collect so much for…however long he'd been on the streets. Despite not knowing a lot about his past, I trusted him. More then anyone, more then I had ever trusted anyone. He's the only person who has ever looked out for me, and I don't think I can ever show him how much it means to me.

I love him. I have no problem saying it to myself, but I think Mello would take it the wrong way. I mean how could I not love someone who has done so much for me? I think…I would do anything for him. Anything he asked.

He knows I appreciate him, but I don't think he'll ever truly know how much. I just wish I could actually help him too, instead of him always having to help me.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump, and I turned to find Mello's smirking face right beside mine. "Spacing out again?" he asked. Not waiting for a response, he dropped his backpack to the ground, sliding down the wall and sitting beside it.

Ah. So it was going to be one of those nights.

I sat beside him, knees to my chest. Our bodies were pressed close together. I'd found in the past couple weeks that it was a good way to keep warm. Mello reached into his backpack, pulling out the blanket and spreading it across both of us. I pulled it closer, hoping to get as much warmth from it as I could. Wordlessly, Mello's arm slipped around my shoulders, offering as much body heat as he could. I gave him a small, grateful smile. "You sleep first."

He shrugged. "Okay," he said, half leaning on me, half lying back against the wall. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out, and it made me smile. It made me feel good, that he trusted me so easily with watching out for him.

Both of us rarely slept at the same time while taking refuge in an alley like this. Considering how young we were, it just wasn't prudent. It would be easy to take advantage of a couple young teenagers while they slept.

I adjusted the blanket to more carefully cover Mello and leaned back, lazily watching the alley. It would be a long couple of hours.

/…/…/…/

I never had trouble getting to sleep at night. By the end of the day I was always so exhausted, it really wouldn't be a problem. But that wasn't the reason, not really. Whether it was Mello's soft breathing beside me or the comfort of his cautious eyes watching, I knew I was safe. So once it was my turn to rest, sleep came quickly.

I often wondered though, what Mello thought about while I was sleeping. Did he think about his family? Old friends? …Me? Or was he focused solely on the next day's survival? It must be hard, keeping not only yourself but another person alive. That's why I vowed, as my thoughts fluttered away like the wisps of a forgotten dream, I vowed to do all I could to help him. To make this life as easy as possible for him.

I briefly wondered how life could turn out for two homeless boys, with no future, no schooling, no hope for anything but this, but then the thought was gone, and I fell asleep.

The next thing I was aware of was the prickles of sunlight in my eyes and Mello's arm shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes, ears suddenly alert and listening to the city coming to life mere feet away.

"Morning," he said, pulling a couple apples he'd retrieved yesterday and handing me one. I took it and bit into it eagerly, the sweet juices filling my mouth and instantly making me more alert.

It was colder. That's the first thing I noticed. I hadn't even noticed I was shivering until then. "How cold is it?" I asked, pulling the blanket more tightly around myself.

"How should I know?" he asked, finishing his apple quickly and pulling out the remaining half of a chocolate bar. He glanced at me then, and broke off a square of the bar, handing it to me. "Here. And it's colder."

I took the chocolate, smiling my thanks, and finished my apple, popping the chocolate in immediately afterward. It wasn't often Mello shared his precious chocolate with me.

He stood and stretched, me cringing at the loss of body heat. "Let's go Matt," he said. I stood and folded up the blanket, putting it back in his backpack. I followed him out of the alley and onto the street.

It wasn't super late, but not exactly early either, judging by the amount of people about. It must be a Saturday too, since across the street the arcade was filled with kids. I smiled longingly at that. If there was one thing I missed it was my Gameboy. Before my dad had broken it, it had been my best friend, and my only companion. My only escape from reality. But there wasn't much of a chance of ever getting one of those again. I let my eyes fall away, looking down to the cement.

Although, thinking of what I loved was making me think of what Mello loved. He loved to read, whether it was classic novels or textbooks. It may be a challenge, but maybe I could get some for him. As a kind of Christmas and birthday present.

"Hey."

I looked up to see him watching me. He said nothing, looking quite pensive for a moment, before smiling slightly. "Want to go on a food run with me?"

I smiled too. "You bet."

_'I'll do anything to keep him smiling at me.'_

/…/…/…/

It's so short it makes me sick. To make up for it I'll try to update sooner. I've kind of mapped out what I want to happen when so…it should be easier now. I know not much happened, but it's kind of setting up future chapters.

As it stands, if all goes the way I've planned, this should be about 12 chapters long. So please review, the reviews inspire me to keep writing! Thanks for reading!


	6. The Perfect Gift

AN: Sorry sorry xD The combination of college and scholarship applications, Christmas, and sickness caused this to be late. Plus I was having with the chapter. I'm excited about the next couple chapters though so it should be faster.

Disclaimer: There's no 800 episode Wammy series yet, so no

/…/…/…/

We had moved back into the trailer now. With December came snow and freezing rain, and it was simply too cold to stay out on the streets with the small amount of blankets we had. The trailer wasn't ideal, but it was warmer than being outside. Being indoors didn't stop Mello and I from sleeping close to share body heat. Without it, I think we might freeze. How Mello got by in the past winters I'll never know. Then again, I don't know if he had to survive a winter before.

The trailer had come to feel a bit like home. We still took what we could with us when we left, in case we couldn't come back, but we had stored a small amount of food inside. I know there are several packs of crackers and pop tarts courtesy of my quick snatching.

Mello wasn't here now, so I didn't have much to do. He'd said he was going to try and get something warmer for us today. I suppose it would require more skill than I have. I don't want to be in the way after all.

Christmas is coming soon. Not that the holiday was anything to look forward to at my old home. Still, it would be nice to get something for Mello. He's always eager to read any newspaper articles he can find, and he loved my old math textbook. He wants to learn. I can't really comprehend why, but he does. If I could somehow get him some higher level reading material I'm sure he'd really appreciate it.

The sound of the door opening pushes the thoughts from my mind as I look up quickly. It's just Mello, so I relax. "Hey. Get anything?"

He smirked. "I don't know. Do you like fried chicken?"

"What?" I gasped. In Mello's hands was a single piece of fried chicken. I was positively gawking, and he looked particularly pleased with himself. "How did you get that?'

"No time for chatting. It's still a little warm," he said.

Oh well. Who really cared why anyway?

/…/…/…/

"I'll be right back okay?"

Mello shrugged and continued towards the gas station. I watched him vanish inside then quickly ducked into the library.

No one paid me any mind so I quickly continued in, glancing at labels on shelves as I went. What could I get? We were around here often enough, so I could probably make more than one trip.

Mello had snagged me an old backpack so I could carry supplies too. Getting a couple books shouldn't be too difficult.

I opted for a somewhat larger book on physics, and a thicker classic novel. The summary sounded complicated, so I was sure he'd like it. Retreating into the psychology aisle, I quickly glanced around before flipping through the pages of the books before I found the security sticker. I tore it out as quietly as I could then did the same with the second book. Satisfied I stuffed both books into my backpack. I started to leave but stopped as I saw a book on Freud. I knew very little about him, but I know he was a very influential person in psychology. Figuring Mello would like it; I snatched that too, and made it out of the library without a problem.

Mello was waiting when I got back. "Where were you?"

"Bathroom. Library ones are cleaner."

Mello said nothing, and that was that.

In the next two weeks I made two similar trips. The last time the librarian started watching me, so I figured that was it. I'd managed to get seven books though, and I have to say they were a pain carrying around. So finally one evening back at the trailer, I decided it was time to give them to Mello.

"Mello I have something for you."

"What?" he asked. He sounded intrigued, possibly surprised. It made me smile. It wasn't easy to surprise him. I held out my backpack to him and he took it, eyeing me skeptically.

"Inside the backpack Mel."

He glared then, opening the backpack and looking inside.

I've never seen such an expression cross his face. It was pure shock, and it only grew as he pulled out each book. I could recognize the pleasure there too, as he slowly took in each of the titles before looking up at me. "How…" he trailed off.

I shrugged. "It's for your birthday and Christmas. Thought I'd combine them, and give it to you halfway between." A real smile broke out across Mello's face. I always felt lucky to see them; they were so rare. And it had been me who made him smile.

"Thank you Matt," he said sincerely, flipping through the first book with interest. "How did you get these?"

I explained as he skimmed the summary of his novel. When his eyes met mine, he looked impressed. "I didn't think many people knew about the security sticker. That's good thinking."

I shrugged. "It wasn't that challenging to figure out."

Mello said nothing, just continued to flip through his books. He glanced towards the window then sat behind it, opening to the first page of the Freud book.

His concentration was astounding. The way he threw himself into a book was amazing to me. I don't know how anyone could care enough about that kind of stuff to read about it.

But this was the closest I'd ever seen Mello to not being aware of his surroundings. Even in sleep he jerked awake quickly. You had to if you were sleeping in an alley where anyone could walk by.

It worried me though. How had he lived alone? Anything could have happened. I could only hope that nothing bad had happened while he was alone. It is hard to picture Mello being taken advantage of though.

I don't know how long I spent watching Mello read before he closed his book. "It's late. We should sleep." I just nodded and curled up on the bed. Mello got in beside me and curled against my side, pulling the blanket snuggly around us.

It was amazing what I had been missing, living at home.

/…/…/…/

It was Christmas. The holiday made me somewhat bitter. After all I'd never had a "wonderful family Christmas." Seriously? Who really had those? The best Christmas I remember having was fried chicken for dinner and my Gameboy. It wasn't exactly amazing.

Christmas cookies? I've never had one. A huge fancy dinner? Most Christmas eves or days I was lucky to get a full meal at all. Gift exchanges? The very thought is laughable.

But just being with Mello for Christmas will make it pretty good.

Watching the families gathering at the church, laughing, singing…it's kind of depressing. I've never had that. And I never will. I'll never live in a house decorated with lights and a Christmas tree. I'll never have a big turkey dinner. I'll never spend all morning opening gifts.

It's hard to believe families like that are out there.

"Matt."

I looked at him, realizing I had been staring at the ice skating rink across the street. "What?" I said finally, trying to pull away from my dark thoughts and into the present. Why dwell on what I can't have?

He just shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, continuing in the direction of home. Funny, how this trailer we're stowing away in has become home. I take one last glance at a family laughing half a block back and quickly follow after my companion.

We dine on a fine meal of sandwiches…one each. Mello can get some great things once in a while. We eat in silence as the sky grows dark. Soon enough Christmas day is almost over, and I'm already moving towards our bed when Mello stops me.

"Wait Matt. I have something for you."

I turned around to see him holding out a lump of newspaper. I just look at him a minute before slowly reaching out and taking it.

The newspaper is bunched up and held together with a single, dirty piece of tape. I peel it off and unwrap the newspaper, and all I can do for a minute is stare.

It's a Gameboy.

Thousands of thoughts fly through my head. Where did he get this? How did he get this? How did he even know? Unable to express all this at a time, I look up, a grin spreading across my face. Before I've even thought about it, my arms are around him.

He stiffens in my arms and I do too, face heating slightly as I step back. "Sorry! I just…thank you," I mutter, embarrassed. He looks vaguely uncomfortable, but at the same time glad.

"You're welcome. You mentioned games once, and you always stare at the arcade when we walk past it."

"Do I?" I asked sheepishly. I turned the Gameboy around to find it already loaded with Pokemon. The Gameboy has batteries, and even though I don't know how long they'll last, this is the greatest present I have ever received.

I wanted to know how he got it, and where, but for now I was content to place the Gameboy safely in my backpack and go to bed. Strange. For once, Christmas hadn't been that bad.

/…/…/…/…/

AN: This chapter fails so much xD Oh well. I'm excited about next chapter so hopefully I'll update faster.

I asked my English teacher how to steal library books. I hope she doesn't think I'm a criminal now.

For anyone wondering how Mello got the Gameboy, he stole it from a rummage sale. I haven't seen many of them at rummage sales before, but they have been there. I don't know why he'd find a rummage sale but he did…but alas, I have stuff to do! I hope you enjoyed. Please review and forgive the long time I took to update.


	7. Flying Through the Night

AN: Look! I'm updating faster! I started this in school Friday and got 2 pages done, so lets see how long it takes to finish

Disclaimer: Do you SEE 800 episodes of almost pure Matt and Mello? Then I don't own it.

/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 7: Flying Through the Night

The next month passed very quickly. Before I knew it, it was nearing the end of January. Mello and I have been pretty comfortable living in the trailer. I won't say we didn't get cold at night, or that there weren't some days when we went hungry, but overall things were okay. I'd never imagined I could survive like this without a house…but I was. Although I knew I never could have done it on my own.

I owed a lot to Mello. I don't know how he could deal with helping another person in these circumstances. If it wasn't for him I would have starved, or been murdered, or froze to death.

But with Mello I had a provider and a protector. It was amazing how much things had changed.

The batteries for my Gameboy had worn out, but several days ago I had snatched some new ones and could play happily while Mello read. Although sometimes the intensity with which he read was distracting.

January was coming to an end. Inside out of the wind it was warmer, but it was still freezing. Half the time there was freezing rain, and half the time there was snow. Snow could be a problem because then footprints would lead to the trailer. On those days we had to be more creative getting inside.

It was dark now, and Mello was asleep beside me. I was too cold to sleep, but I was trying to help keep Mello warm in the meantime.

I froze though as I heard the quiet sound of tires. I scrambled up, pulling aside the ratty curtains to look outside.

A police car was pulling up.

Turning, I quickly began to shake Mello to wake him up. "Mello!" I whispered urgently. "Mello the police are here!"

He was up and moving at the word police. "Quick, go open a window on the other side," he was saying as he stuffed the blanket in my backpack. He moved to grab our meager food supplies and I quickly shouldered my backpack and did as he asked. I hovered at the window, nervously looking between Mello and the window.

"You go out now!"

There were footsteps now, and I scrambled out of the window as quietly as I could. We were lucky there was no snow on the ground right now. I slowly peeked around the side of the trailer.

There was only one officer, and he was almost at the door. I was on the verge of turning around to call to Mello when he appeared beside me. "Let's go," he whispered as the officer went inside. I nodded and followed behind as he fled from the trailer.

We retreated to our old alley. It was deserted so we both sat down, breathing heavily.

"That woman must have seen us," Mello said.

I nodded. "Did we leave any evidence inside?"

"Nothing that wouldn't already be there. The food I got and we were already wearing our coats. I had to leave behind some of my books though. I don't think they can use it to track us down though."

My eyes widened. "But what if the librarian describes me? She started watching me the last time I was there."

Mello scowled. "That's not good. We'll need to lay low for a couple of days. We should have enough food for us to get by."

I nodded, and then let my head fall on his shoulder. My throat was burning from the run, and I took several slow breaths to calm myself.

What if they caught us? What if they took me back to my parents? What if they found me now? He'd kill me! My dad would kill me! Subconsciously my hands tightened around Mello's arm as awful scenarios ran through my head. He'd beat me to death. It wouldn't be quick. He would draw it out…slow…painful…

"Matt! Calm down!"

I started and looked at him, trying to shake away my dark thoughts. It wasn't working though, and they stuck to me. What if, what if, what IF? I'm sure I must have looked desperate, clinging to him like that and staring at him.

"Mello. What if they catch us? What if they send me back home?! He'll kill me Mello. He'll kill me! And they'll take you somewhere and you'll be alone and I won't be able to find you and then I'll be alone too!" My voice was tinged with hysteria now. "They'll find us! They'll ruin everything! They think they'll be helping but they won't!"

"Mail!" he demanded.

I shut up.

His hands reached out slowly to settle on my shoulders. "Don't worry. They won't catch us. I won't let them take you back to your parents, even if they somehow do catch us. You won't have to go back to them…I promise."

I suddenly noticed my hands were shaking as I let out a slow breath. My hands fell from his shirt and I leaned against him again, suddenly exhausted.

He settled one arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. While I was sitting like this with him, I believed him. I believed he could shield me from the law, my parents, and the entire world.

I knew he wouldn't let me down.

/…/…/…/

"It's cold."

"…I know."

I shivered uncontrollably, pressing as close as I possibly could to Mello. The blanket was wrapped securely around us, but it was doing little to keep us warm.

Neither of us had gone back to sleep the night before…at least not like we normally did. I remember dozing on and off against Mello, but I had been particularly jumpy at any noise. Suffice to say I wished I could sleep, but without the trailer to go back to we were stuck out here.

And it was freezing.

I couldn't feel my hands, and my feet were throbbing. My head was buried against Mello's chest, and I could feel him shaking against me. There were just several more hours of nightfall left, and then we could get inside somewhere to warm up. It was unavoidable in this weather.

"Are we…are we going to d-die?" I asked finally, teeth chattering loudly.

"N-no!" he said angrily. Or it was supposed to be angrily, but he was stuttering with cold too. "We'll be f-fine. We just need to get mo-more…blankets tomorrow."

"Tomorrow seems so-so far away," I murmured, eyes heavy despite the cold. I was just so tired…I wanted to sleep, but the cold wind kept jerking me awake. Plus I knew sleeping right now was probably dangerous.

"Don't worry Matt. I saw in-in the newspaper th-that it was go-going to be in the forties in a couple days."

I feel a small smile, and I think Mello can feel it too. "That'll be nice."

Mello nodded. "So just hold out a…a couple more days," he said, both to himself and me I think. I was beginning to think this was his first winter on the streets, and to try and distract myself I decided to ask him

"When did you run away?"

"It was…near the e-end of February. Last year."

He didn't elaborate, and I didn't ask. I could tell it was something he didn't want to talk about, and I wasn't going to push him about it. I could only hope that someday he would be able to tell me.

A single snowflake fell and landed gently on the ground in front of us. If possible it only made me feel colder as we were surrounded by the light flakes. Mello groaned and glared up at the sky. "Can't you just give us a BREAK?!" he screamed at the sky. I jumped at the volume of his voice and he let his head fall back to his chest.

Hesitantly, I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to me, so he was resting against my chest. It was usually the other way around, but he didn't seem to mind tonight, instead settling comfortable against me and shielding his face from the snow.

I rested my chin on the top of his head and held him tighter.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

/…/…/…/

AN: Aww look at the ending. And are you shocked? A day later I've updated! I was very inspired to write this one. Hopefully the wait for chapter eight won't be very long either.

In case anyone was wondering, for a few of the chapters I've been using song titles or song lyrics that fit the story. I'll probably post a list of songs that helped me write this at the end of the story.

Please review, and thanks to everyone who keeps reading. I hope you're all enjoying it.


	8. Guardian Angel

AN: School was closed for two days because of negative temperatures and I didn't write. Why? My fingers were freezing. They are now, but I thought of how cold poor Matt and Mello are on the streets, and decided I could bear it for a bit.

Disclaimer: Talks for my series are in the works (I wish).

/…/…/…/

Chapter 8: Guardian Angel

Lucky for the both of us, the newspaper proved to be correct, and within a couple days the temperatures had skyrocketed. It practically felt like summer compared to how cold it had been before, although most would argue low forties was not very warm at all. That doesn't matter to me and it certainly doesn't matter to Mello, who seemed somewhat embarrassed by his rare lack of control the other night.

I didn't mind though. It was inevitable I think; that he needed to show a bit of weakness. He's always trying so hard to keep both himself and me safe. I can understand needing to let someone else be in control for once.

But he doesn't seem to be the type of person who likes to relinquish that control to anyone.

The fact that he could even relinquish such a small amount of it to someone like me…I don't even know what to say to it. It makes me feel needed…even if it's only a little bit. I want to be of use to him. After all he saved me.

The month of January would be over in mere days. Soon winter would be over, and surviving would be much easier. Of course there were still plenty of dangers, but the cold would not be one of them. And right now the cold was our biggest problem.

Mello had told me to wait in our alley while he left to retrieve more blankets. I still don't know how he gets half the stuff he gets. I'm rather clueless actually. Not only is this a hindrance to Mello, but if Mello were ever gone and I had to fend for myself…

No! I can't even think that! Why would I even let a thought like that cross my mind? Mello wouldn't leave me. He's strong, and tough. He can certainly make it on his own, so I have no reason to worry about him.

But I can't deny that I do worry about him. Every time we're apart (which admittedly is not often) I wonder if he'll return, if he'll just leave because I'm such a weakness, or if I'll stumble across him in a gutter somewhere…

_Blood pouring from a crack in his skull, body frozen, eyes wide and staring at nothing._

"No!"

I press my hands to my eyes and sit back against the wall, taking deep breaths. In, out. Through the nose and out the mouth. Erase that image.

I would never…NEVER let that happen to him.

My resolve hardens and my hands clench. I will not give that a chance to happen. I'll stay by his side from now on, and forever. I can't risk him getting hurt. I can't because he's-

_Everything._

Absolutely everything to me.

My thoughts scatter at the sound of footsteps. My head whips up to see Mello in the entrance, clutching one blanket in his hands.

My relief is palpable, but I realize something as I look closer. His hands are shaking around the blanket, and his breathing is fast and deep. What scares me most though are his eyes, wide and anxious…and actually frightened.

I stand immediately, moving quickly to his side. I gently take his wrist and pull him farther into the alley. "Mello, what happened?"

He just shakes his head as his back meets the wall, and he slowly begins to slide down it. I hover uncertainly for a moment before kneeling in front of him, carefully dislodging the blanket from his tight grasp. I say nothing, just watching for when he is ready to talk. I've never seen him this shaken, and it was me looking up and down the alley, searching for what made him so scared.

"They almost caught me."

My head snaps back towards him at that, and against my will I can feel panic slowly starting to rise within me.

_They took him away and all you could do was sit by uselessly and let it happen._

"H-how?" I manage, hands darting out to grasp his. Now it's my hands that are shaking. This is what I was afraid of. I can't lose him. He's all I have. I can't ever lose him!

"I thought…I thought we'd need a nicer blanket," he says slowly, hands slowly closing around my own in a type of comfort. That he would offer it to me even now after he was the one in danger sends a stab of guilt through me and I try to get my growing panic under control. "So I tried to lift one from the store…I unwrapped it and refolded it really small and managed to fit it in my bag but I must have missed a tag because the alarm went off. And since I hadn't bought anything security came running." His head fell against the wall, but his hands tightened slightly around mine. "The officer was slow though, and I kept my face angled away from the cameras."

I slowly crawled to his side, not once letting go of his hands as I settled beside him. We both sat in silence for a while before he spoke.

"How are we going to do this?"

If Mello doubted this…we must be in real trouble.

"People…they could be looking for us now. They could connect our lifting even, if they were really smart. We still have a month left of really cold temperatures. I…I don't know…" he took a shaky breath and stopped.

"We're going to be fine Mello."

He finally turned to me again. His eyes had calmed somewhat, but in them I saw a tinge of hopelessness. If he didn't believe, I would make him believe. I couldn't always be the weak one. I had to be strong for him too.

"No matter what. We'll get through this together." I shook our intertwined hands once for emphasis, and finally a small, weak smile came over his features.

"I know we will."

/…/…/…/

That night was warmer with the second blanket. With a coat and two blankets pulled securely around us, I actually wasn't cold. The temperature was still in the thirties I suspected…which might have something to do with it, but either way it was warmer.

Mello and I had shared a sandwich I'd stole from a gas station yesterday, and then he had fallen asleep against me. I didn't mind taking the first shift. I still felt jumpy for reasons even I couldn't place. I was supposed to have woken him an hour ago, but I had decided to let him sleep. It was late now though, and although I wasn't particularly tired, I figured I should at least try to sleep.

I shifted in the blankets, prepared to turn and wake Mello when I heard a clatter at the other end of the alley. I turned quickly, tensing and searched the darkness, just able to make out the shape of someone approaching.

As they got closer I realized it was a teenager…probably around seventeen. He was stumbling slightly as he came closer and met my eyes.

I shivered involuntarily and quickly shook Mello. "Get up," I whispered, although I'm sure the teen could hear me in the silence of the alley.

Mello's eyes snapped open immediately and he took one glance at my face before finding the teenager, who was smirking by now and mere feet away. He shifted and slowly moved in front of me. The teenager was partially blocked from my vision as Mello took a defensive position. I could only imagine the glare he was sending the boy that had dared to venture into our alley at night.

"Well, well, well," I heard him slur. I could hear the alcohol in his voice and I found myself cringing back. This was all too familiar…from the cocky swagger to the smirk on the guys face. "I see I've found some homeless rats."

He didn't look much better then us. His hair was as long as Mello's, but it did not look nearly as good on him as it did on Mello. He was filthy too…dirtier then us, with holes in his jeans and shirt.

"I don't have nice blankets like this though," he was saying as he got closer. I shrunk back as Mello rose into a crouch, like a predator ready to defend its territory.

"Back off!" he snarled.

The boy just laughed. "Think you're tough? I've been on the streets longer than you two."

Mello stood now. The teenager was right in front of us. He seemed to take Mello's movement as a challenge and shrugged, placing the near empty bottle on the ground and out of harms way. "It's your funeral man," he said, coming closer.

"One more step and I'll punch you fucking lights out," Mello hissed.

He merely chuckled and took another step forward.

Mello was almost a blur as he leaped towards the teen. Mello had an advantage; it was obvious he had taken the other by surprise. He landed two punches in succession before the teen kicked out at him and made contact with Mello's shins.

I rose slightly, alarmed, as the teenager struck Mello hard on the jaw. He fell back and sprawled across the ground, but recovered quickly and leapt onto the teen and punched him again.

He hadn't been kidding though. This guy could really fight. Before I knew what had happened, he had Mello pinned against the wall of the alley and punched him once. Twice. A third time, and then a fourth time as well.

I've never heard Mello express real physical pain before, but I did at that moment. That small gasp of pain was all I needed. Mello's struggles were slowing as a fifth punch descended, and an actual whimper escaped his mouth as he slumped against the wall.

I don't know what happened, but I was overcome with such a rage that before I had even decided to do it I had jumped up and tackled the teenager to the filthy ground.

I might have heard Mello fall to the ground behind me, but I wasn't sure. Either way it only fueled my anger. This guy thought he could just waltz in and hurt whoever he wanted? Just because he could? Just because he was bigger then us?! I had dealt with this crap enough in my life! I was not going to let him do this to me or Mello!

We were a tangle of arms and legs but I managed to locate his face and elbowed him hard. He groaned, but I didn't even feel a moment of satisfaction. He deserved so much more for ever hurting my friend. Who knows how many people he had stolen and hurt? It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

I managed to punch him once in the nose before he retaliated. A sudden blinding pain across my jaw sent me falling backwards, and suddenly a heavy weight was on my hips and he was over me, blood blossoming on his face and fist raised to strike again. I feebly raised my hands to protect myself but he harshly ripped them aside, slamming my head back to the ground in the process.

I couldn't hold back a gasp when the back of my head met the concrete and I could barely focus on the fist beginning to descend again.

A sudden smashing sound filled the alley and a shower of glass fell around me. The teen looked stunned a moment then suddenly slumped forward to land partially across me and partially on the cold ground.

A couple deep breaths was all it took to focus again to see Mello above me, part of the bottle the teenager had brought with him clutched in his hand. His face was stained with red and his eyes were grim and angry, which slowly settled to concern and anxiety as he shoved the boy all the way off me.

Neither of us said anything. I sat up quickly and looked down at the now unconscious teenager. I was shaking now…this entire situation felt too familiar, but so different that it terrified me. It was almost like having Mello with me at home, bearing the brunt of my father's beatings.

He slowly reached out for my hand and I took it. He pulled me to my feet and we gathered our things, neither looking at the boy. We approached the alley entrance and, still jump and slightly paranoid, I reached out to grasp his hand in my own.

He looked startled for a moment but then relaxed. He pulled me forward gently.

We left the alley and the boy behind. I briefly wondered if he'd survive the night, but shook the thought away.

It was survival of the fittest. It wasn't my fault the guy didn't have a Mello on his side.

/…/…/…/

AN: DONE! This is the longest chapter yet! And my favorite. I really like how this turned out. Guardian Angel, the title, really refers to Matt in this one. I liked putting him in a protector role for once. He's finally growing, and he's changed quite a bit…from being afraid, to depending completely on Mello, to wanting to help him to ACTUALLY helping him. I am so proud of my Matty!

I hope you all enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you thought.


	9. Insecurities

AN: Finals sucked. Getting sick sucked. I did order my boots for my Matt cosplay though, and saw Inkheart yesterday. Now that I'm feeling better I can work again.

Thanks you so much for all the reviews. I'm glad so many people are reading this. It makes me happy.

Disclaimer: I didn't own Death Note in the first chapter and I still don't. Why do I even put this? Does ANYONE put this anymore?

/…/…/…/

Chapter 9: Insecurities

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine Matt. Now come on."

"You're still bleeding."

"I told you I'm fine!"

"You should take care of it early to make sure nothing serious is wrong."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm-"

"Mello!" I snapped finally, stopping abruptly and pulling him to a halt as well. He looked at me then, surprised at my outburst. His face was still covered in blood and I hated it. It wasn't right. "Come on. There are a couple stores around here that are open for twenty-four hours. You can clean up in there."

He just looked at me a moment before sighing. "Fine. Let's go then. It's warmer inside anyway," he growled, dragging me forward like it was his idea in the first place.

It didn't take long to find a place open for twenty-four hours. The clock in the store said it was nearly four in the morning so it was no wonder the store was nearly empty and silent. We didn't run into anyone and reached the bathrooms without a problem.

Mello wasted no time in moving straight for the sink, taking in his appearance before turning on the water and gathering some in his hands. I quickly tore some paper towel from the dispenser and soaked it in the water. It would probably be rough on his face, but it was a lot more effective than just using his hands.

Mello took the towel from me and began cleaning himself up, wincing occasionally when he touched a particularly tender spot. I stood beside him watching until he needed another paper towel.

It took a little while to get all the blood cleaned off. His lip was still bleeding slightly and without really thinking about it I held the paper towel against it. We both just stood there a moment before Mello slowly reached up to hold it on himself. I stepped back and looked away.

Fidgeting slightly in the suddenly too quiet silence, I moved backwards until my back met the wall. I leaned against it and closed my eyes. It was a lot warmer in here, and now that I was inside I had no real desire to leave. After all, there were no cameras in the bathroom, so no one would notice if we stayed here a little while.

We both stayed silent a few minutes until Mello checked his lip. The bleeding had stopped, and he threw the used paper towel in the garbage with a faint hint of disgust on his face.

I watched as he turned then towards me, quickly coming over. My breath caught in my throat as his hand shot out and grasped my chin gently. His eyes weren't on mine; they were examining my jaw where the teenager had punched me. Although his touch was soft (ridiculously soft for someone who spent so much time on the streets) I couldn't hold back a wince as he probed a particularly sensitive area.

"You're hurt too," he said, examining me closer.

I would have shaken my head if his hand still wasn't holding me in place. "I've had much worse than this Mello."

He ignored me and gestured that I turn around. Sighing, I did, and his hands were soon carefully inspecting the back of my head. Again I couldn't help but flinch once he found the worst spot, and he paused there.

"Mello! That hurts," I protested as he continued inspecting.

"I'm checking for blood you moron," he stated.

"I'm fine," I insisted. To be honest I thought it was completely unfair that he could continuously worry over me while I got snapped at for worrying over him. After all he had taken over five punches. I'd only taken one and hit my head a bit.

He moved back when he was finally satisfied. I couldn't help but wince in sympathy at several bruises starting to form on his face. If I had acted quicker…if I hadn't sat there like an idiot for so long maybe Mello wouldn't have gotten hurt this bad.

He sat down then, gesturing for me to do the same. I hesitated briefly, not particularly wanting to sit on a bathroom floor. Considering my living conditions lately though, I doubted it would make much of a difference anyway.

I sat beside him and sighed quietly, leaning my head back against the wall. That shot a sharp pain through my skull though so I turned my head to the side to face Mello. It didn't help very much though. I didn't have to lean so far back but I was so tired…I hadn't slept yet tonight and in addition to the pounding in the back of my skull I could feel a full headache coming on from lack of sleep.

The warmth from inside wasn't helping and away from the streets I felt a lot safer…even if someone could walk in at any minute.

"Here," a voice interrupted the peace I had felt. Startled I realized my eyes had been closed and I blinked up at Mello, who had lifted his arm up. When he saw me aware he settled it around my shoulders. "You can sleep for a little while but then we have to move. We can't stay here long."

I gratefully settled against his shoulder. Not only was it softer, but this way my head wasn't against the wall causing a constant pounding. It didn't take more than a minute for me to fall asleep.

_It was dark…and quiet. Very quiet. I moved forward slowly feeling for the light switch. There was none though. That was strange…but my room didn't have a light bulb anyway did it?_

_I heard the crunching sound of glass and turned swiftly. My dad was in front of me, eyes wild and deranged and hand clasping an empty bottle. "Mail, you came back," he hissed poisonously. Shuddering I stepped back, tripping on nothing and landing flat on my back with him poised above me. "You've been such a bad child," he growled. "I give you food and shelter and you repay me by running off with this!" He gestured wildly and for the first time I noticed Mello lying on the ground, crimson blood surrounding him and trailing slowly from his half open mouth._

_"No!" I shrieked then, but I couldn't make my body move. "What did you do?! What did you do to him?!"_

_He laughed. "What did YOU do you mean? You're the one who brought him here. It's all your fault anyway," he said chuckling. Suddenly he was at Mello's side and kicked him hard in the ribs._

_"Stop it! Just leave him alone!"_

_He didn't stop, just continued kicking Mello's broken form. Suddenly Mello's eyes opened wide and he stared straight at me, head raising a fraction as blood continued to fall to the floor. "Why didn't you protect me Matt?"_

_I shook my head wildly, rising to my knees. "Mello I didn't mean for him to hurt you. I'll stop this, I can fix this!"_

_"I should have known better than to rely on you. You're such a weakling! If I had the chance I would have never saved you in the first place!"_

_"No…Mello…"_

_"You failed me Matt…Matt…"_

"Matt. Matt!"

I gasped and my eyes shot open, landing quickly on Mello. His face was twisted in concern. My breathing was heavy, but I couldn't seem to calm it down. I steadied myself against the wall as Mello moved back to give me space.

We sat in silence a while, neither saying anything as my breathing slowly evened out to something more normal. Finally I looked back at Mello who was watching me patiently. "What did I…" I trailed off.

"You were whimpering in your sleep," he said. "And talking. You kept telling me you were sorry."

I looked away, embarrassed.

"What were you sorry for Matt?"

"Nothing. It was just a dream," I said.

"Bullshit." I raised my eyes hesitantly to meet his. "If it was just a dream you wouldn't be so closed off about this. What are you so sorry about?"

"I…" I didn't want to tell him about how weak I felt, always needing to be protected. But he was glaring now, as fiercely as when we first met. He hadn't glared at me like that in a long time and if I told him maybe he would stop looking so angry with me. "I'm sorry I'm not more useful."

"What?" He looked genuinely confused so I figured I had to explain more.

"You always have to look out for me and I barely help you at all. And tonight…if I had moved quicker instead of sitting there you wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad. I just wish that I was more useful to you." I averted my eyes to the floor again and waited for him to say something.

"…You are useful Matt."

I stared at him. "What?"

He seemed serious. "Having someone else with me is a help, not a hindrance. You help snag stuff we need, you help keep me warm, and it's nice to have an intelligent conversation once in a while. As for that guy, you came in at a fine time. If you hadn't been there I may have lost everything. I don't know why you're being so insecure about this suddenly. Have you worried about this often?" He took my silence as a yes. "Well don't worry about it anymore. I really…like…having you around."

I smiled at that. "Really?"

He rolled his eyes, a small smirk appearing on his face. "You were being stupid to think otherwise. Now come on, we've been here long enough. Time to move on." He stood and stretched before reaching down for my hand to help me up.

It's amazing how easy it is for him to make me feel better.

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Yay done! I know nothing big happened in this chapter, but Matt DID finally get his concerns addressed. He obviously still feels indebted to Mello. If someone helped you that much I'm sure you'd feel that inadequate too.

Anyway I'll work on the next chapter soon. I had several more ideas so the story will no longer be ending at chapter 12 as planned. Yay more to write! Please review and tell me what you thought. Till next time.


	10. Keep Holding On

AN: It's 37 degrees outside. It is depressing that it feels warm. I'm sick of winter. At least spring is closer. It's already February tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Death Note

/…/…/…/

Chapter 10: Keep Holding On

I felt a lot better after Mello reassured me, and the last couple days had been some of the best. Temperatures were mild, we'd been lucky with food, and we hadn't had any new encounters with people trying to cause us trouble.

In retrospect, I suppose I should have expected something to happen.

While it was warm for the month of February, it was still freezing. What made today particularly bad was, in fact, the mild temperatures. It was just above freezing, too warm for snow, so instead we got rain.

It had started off light enough just under an hour ago. Not nearly bad enough to be a concern. Mello and I had shrugged it off and went about our day. After all light rain and snow was not very uncommon.

But twenty minutes ago the rain had picked up, and it was cold.

That's the thing about rain in winter, its cold. Rain in summer is usually cool and refreshing, but rain in winter is freezing.

We were currently huddled under a small overhang. We were fairly inconspicuous where we were, but we were freezing. I had suggested we take shelter inside but Mello said it wouldn't be a good idea since it was a school day. It may not have mattered so much several weeks ago, but now after both our appearances were compromised we were trying to lay low. It didn't help that we were near the store Mello had almost been caught shoplifting from.

Although the overhang provided some comfort, the wind was strong. I shuddered as a strong gust blew rain under the overhang. I pressed closer to Mello as rain struck us for a minute before blowing in another direction.

"M-Mello I think we should go inside somewhere," I said, turning from the rain to bury my face in the crook of his neck. It wasn't much warmer though. Mello was completely soaked, his coat heavy with water and hair weighed down from the soaking rains. I could feel his body quivering against me.

Something I had learned about living on the streets was that you're almost always cold.

"Maybe," he said finally when rain began to hit us again. I wasn't sure how much good it would do now though. We were both soaked and we couldn't ditch our coats. We would never make it without those. But it would take hours for them to dry, and we could not spend hours inside a gas station or convenience store without looking very suspicious.

It had started pouring now, and by the looks of it the rain could last several more hours. Mello took a slow breath and a step forward. "Okay let's go," he said. The wind had picked up too, and our overhang was not providing nearly enough protection for us to remain under it for the duration of the rain. I nodded and stepped up beside him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I latched my arm around his and leaned against him, waiting as he scanned the area with his eyes.

"There's a corner market up the block. We can go there," he said. He glanced at me and a moment later we were sprinting through the rain, trying not to completely ruin the only clothes we had.

There was no one on the streets. There were a few cars, but it was pretty quiet for this time of day. As we ran through a puddle water surged into my shoes. I grimaced but didn't slow down.

The corner market was already in sight and it only took several seconds to reach it. Both of us were panting when we reached the doors. Mello pulled the door open and ushered me inside quickly.

The store was empty. We both stood on the threshold, shivering and not exactly sure where to move to. Before we had the chance to slink off behind a shelf the cashier saw us. "Oh my! You poor things! You're soaked!"

Mello flinched and I looked up at the cashier. She was an older lady dressed in a simple uniform with her curly hair pulled back. She examined us closely and I shifted closer to Mello before I even realized I was doing it.

"What were you two doing out in this weather?"

Luckily Mello seemed prepared for that question. "We had just got out of school when it started raining. It hadn't been raining hard then, but halfway home it started pouring. We thought we'd come here and wait it out."

The woman nodded. "What about your parents? Can't anyone pick you up?"

Mello shook his head instantly. "No, our mom is at work right now."

"What about your dad?"

Mello's gaze hardened. "He's not around anymore."

I stored his reaction away for later. Even the mention of his father, even our fake shared one, had him instantly aggressive.

The woman noticed this too but let it go. "I see. Well you are certainly welcome to wait out the rain. Unless you're sure you don't want me to call anyone…"

"We're fine," he stated simply.

We hovered uncertainly a while near the doors, not quite sure where to go now that someone had seen us. Eventually Mello led us down an aisle out of view of the cashier. It was full of simple foods like cans of soup and boxes of cereal. Here we shed our coats and dropped them on the floor, hoping they'd dry out some while we lingered.

All our clothes were soaked though, and I was still shivering even in the warmth of the store. "Mello what are we going to do?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself. "We won't get through the night in clothes this wet."

"I know," he snapped.

I shrunk back slightly, averting my eyes to the shelf. We stood in silence several minutes before Mello sighed. "Look, I don't mean to be angry with you. I just don't know what to do," he admitted. "We can't spend all night in a few stores, especially soaking wet. We'll get questioned; just like that cashier questioned us. But there's no way to dry all this before we have to leave again, and by the time night comes it'll be below freezing again."

He looked so dejected that I found myself moving forward. "We'll think of something. We have until the rain stops right? I'm sure we can think of something."

"Like what?!" his voice was harsh but quiet, so the cashier could not hear their conversation.

I faltered. "I don't…I don't know."

It was a predicament. If we stayed, whether here or somewhere else, we'd probably get caught. Not only that but we'd still be freezing in our wet clothes. If we left we could get hypothermia overnight sitting in our soaked clothes, but we couldn't spend the night without our coats either.

"Excuse me."

Mello and I both jumped at the voice and turned to see the cashier standing at the end of the aisle. She smiled kindly at us and I wondered if she had heard our conversation. "I noticed you both were completely drenched. You're free to wear something dry. We have souvenir t-shirts and some coats on the other side of the store. We stock them this time of year along with blankets and gloves for customers to add to emergency packs.

Mello and I exchanged uneasy glances. "We don't have any money with us," I said finally when she didn't leave.

"Oh that's fine, don't worry about it," she said. "Can't have you freezing inside while waiting for the rain to stop. Just head that way for some dry clothes."

Mello thanked her and led us towards the back. Sure enough there were several thick coats and cheesy tourist shirts in the back. "You're sure this is okay?" I asked as Mello took two shirts from the rack.

"I doubt she'll leave us alone until we do. At least this way we can warm up," he said, discarding his old shirt for a black one. He held out a second black one for me and I took it, glancing around uncertainly before taking my soaked shirt off and putting on the new one.

It was amazing, to have on something new again. Besides that it was dry, and much warmer. We both chose a coat and settled down to wait. Our pants were still wet, but it was much better than being totally cold.

It was kind of comforting actually, listening to the rain outside while we were inside and warm. Mello's shivering had stopped and out of habit I curled up against him. It was quiet too, and silently I let my head fall to his shoulder, ignoring the wet strands of hair sticking to me when I did so. I didn't even notice when my eyes slipped shut.

I awoke against Mello's shoulder from a jab in the side. I jumped and looked up just in time to see that same cashier coming up to us holding two Styrofoam cups in her hands. "I thought you two may like something to drink while you wait. It's already been an hour since you got here." She handed us the cups and I took mine after Mello nodded at me.

It was hot chocolate, and it was like heaven. I hadn't had anything warm to drink in what felt like years. Mello certainly seemed pleased with the drink choice.

My jeans were sticking uncomfortably to me now, but they were only damp. I felt a lot warmer now then I have for a while. I think hot chocolate had that effect on you. "Thank you," I said for both of us.

"Oh it's no trouble dear. You can call me Sue by the way," she said. She gave us a quick smile before moving back to the register as the bell above the door dinged.

"She's really nice," I commented.

Mello nodded slowly. "I hope so."

Half an hour later the rain had slowed some, but Sue insisted we stayed. It was dark out now, and she ushered us over to the counter. "The radio said the rain should let up completely in about thirty minutes. You must be hungry by now though. We have donuts here. In the back room we actually have a small microwave. I can warm up some microwavable soup, my treat."

Mello shook his head, probably getting suspicious. "That's costing you money. We can't-"

"Nonsense! Boys need to eat," she interrupted. "Now go ahead and go pick one…each of you. I insist."

Part of me wanted to refuse. She seemed to be offering us too much. The other part of me though jumped at the chance of having warm food, and Mello and I both ended up with a bowl of microwavable soup just ten minutes later.

It was delicious. It was nice to have someone providing us with something for a change. Food, shelter, even clothing. It was only for a few short hours, but it was extremely helpful. I had the vague suspicion that Sue knew we didn't have a home to go back to…but I trusted her. I really don't think she'll call anyone about us.

I think this is just what we needed. I haven't felt this good physically in a while. When the rain began to taper off not long after, I was slightly disappointed.

"You keep those," Sue said as we tried to give the coats back. "Yours are still soaked. They'll be no good to you on the way home. At least wear those on the way back."

Mello could not seem to get this look off his face all night. He seemed so shocked by the woman's kindness. It kind of made me want to laugh, but at the same time it made me really sad.

"You be careful now boys," Sue told us as we lifted our backpacks from where we'd left them beside the counter. "Watch out for each other okay? If you get stuck out in this weather again don't hesitate to come inside."

We both waved to her and walked outside. The streets were wet and deserted. We walked in silence, shivering as our bodies tried to get used to the change in temperature. When we finally settled down for the night and Mello opened his backpack to get our blanket out, he made a half-strangled noise in the back of his throat. Curious, I looked inside to be faced with several wrapped donuts, candy bars, and a bottle of water. In my own backpack were several mini boxes of cereal and a pack of peanut butter crackers.

I smiled. "See Mello? There are good people in the world. And if they're out there, I'm sure we can make it."

He smiled slightly too. "So don't give up," he echoed, breaking one of the candy bars in half.

I nodded, taking my half and nibbling on it. "We'll be fine. We just can't give up. If we keep holding on, we'll make it through."

/…/…/…/

AN: Okay, end of chapter ten! Just a bit about the corner market. I have a corner market a few blocks from my house very much like this one. They have tons of stuff, even though it is a small store. The only thing from this story that I haven't seen there are the coats. Sue wasn't based off anyone (none of the cashiers there are particularly friendly haha) but I enjoyed writing them not having to rely on only themselves. Everyone needs help now and again.

So I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I'll see you next time with chapter eleven.


	11. With Me

AN: Wow what a response! I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter. Thanks for all the support. I can't believe I've wrote so much for this. OH and I have a side note…if there's anything you guys WANT to see, now is the time to tell me. The story will be winding down soon and if I can fit something you want in to my liking I will.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Death Note

/…/…/…/

Chapter 11: With me

I woke up several mornings later with a pounding headache.

I groaned and burrowed farther into Mello's neck. I paused as I felt the heat emitting from his face and blinked. Still half asleep, I pulled back and lifted my hand to his forehead.

He was burning up and a spark of fear ran through me. How could I take care of him out here?!

"Mello!" My voice reverberated in my head and I moaned again, hands automatically coming up to clutch at the pounding headache, as if that would somehow help. The sun was hitting us here, making my head pound worse and my eyes sting. Closing them, I groped blindly for my companion and shook him roughly. "Mello wake up."

I heard a small whine in response and pulled him towards me encouragingly. He complied slowly and I kept my eyes closed until I could feel the difference in the shade. Hesitantly I let my eyes open to fall on Mello.

He looked awful. Under the dirt and grime his face was pale. His eyes were glassy as if with fever, but he was shivering as if he was cold. I was boiling myself, which made absolutely no sense since it was probably only in the mid thirties.

I fumbled through his backpack for a bottle of water. It was still full and I didn't hesitate to hold it out to him. He took it shakily and took a slow drink from it.

"How do you feel?" I asked after he had swallowed. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, wordlessly handing the bottle to me. I took it and drank my own fill, waiting for his response.

"Sick," he said finally.

I simply nodded, expecting as much. We had been out in the rain for a while, it was to be expected. I rummaged through his backpack, not finding much in the way of food. My backpack was several feet away back in the sunlight. We still had a mini box of cereal in there, and several apples Mello had got us. I stood to go retrieve them but my head was suddenly spinning. I was so shocked by the sudden light headedness that I tripped and fell sidewise, barely managing to get my arms under me to break my fall.

"Matt?" Mello's voice came instantly, and I realized my eyes were squeezed shut. Before I could move he was beside me, pulling me slowly into a sitting position and hand settling quickly on my forehead. "You have a fever."

"I can't," I said instantly. "I can't have a fever."

"Well you do," he stated.

It would explain why I was so hot, but I couldn't afford to be sick. Mello needed me to be with him and look after him. I couldn't do that nearly as well if I was sick too.

Mello's hands were gripping the blanket as he shivered, pulling it tighter around himself. I shook the remaining dizziness away and looked at him. "Mello it's not cold." Logically I knew that wasn't true. It probably was cold. Being this warm was probably more worrying then him being cold.

"Yes it is." He pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked. "You have a fever, is wrapping yourself up going to make it worse?"

He sneered at me. "I don't know. I never had someone watching after me when I got sick."

I looked away awkwardly, staring at the ground. He didn't say anything else so I held out the water bottle. "Drink this. It will help the fever."

He finished the entire bottle within the next ten minutes, and if possible he looked worse then when he woke up. While he had seemed coherent, his eyes were distant. "Matt I feel awful," he admitted.

"We don't have anymore water. I have to go get some. Will you be okay by yourself for a little while?" He nodded.

I definitely was not up to stealing anything, so I took our four empty water bottles and put them in my backpack. Mello was curled up against the wall and I leaned down to smooth back his hair comfortingly. "Don't worry I'll be back soon." I pulled my goggles over my eyes, hoping they'd help block the sun, and walked onto the street.

There was a park about a dozen blocks away. It wasn't in the best condition but there were water fountains there where Mello and I usually filled our water bottles. After a block of walking though I was already wavering. Twelve blocks seemed like a long way, and coming back seemed even longer. Mello was waiting for me though, so I pushed onward.

It took longer than normal to reach the park but I made it. My head was killing me though, and my legs were literally shaking from the effort of staying on my feet. I continued on and filled our bottles full of water. I wanted so badly to just sit down for a few minutes and rest, but every time the thought occurred to me Mello's pale form flashed through my brain and I forced myself to keep moving. I couldn't leave him alone for long. He was almost helpless in this state…and I knew if I sat down I may not be able to get myself to move again.

It felt like hours before I finally got back to the alley. Mello was still in the same place, and I instantly relaxed. I shuffled over quickly, placing my hand against his forehead again. He was still hot, but he hadn't got worse. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at me. I forced a weak smile. "Hey Mel. I got us more water," I said, slowly uncapping a bottle and handing it to him. He took it slowly and drank. "Keep drinking the water okay?" He nodded tiredly and I pulled out my old, torn shirt. After several tries I managed to rip it into a decent sized square. I removed another water bottle and poured a decent amount on the cloth, soaking it. I leaned against the wall and gestured at Mello, who compliantly lied down with his head on my lap. I placed the cloth on his head delicately.

He slept a lot. He kind of faded in and out. Between sleeping I made sure he drank a lot of water and ate one of the apples to get more nutrients in him.

I was so tired though. I knew I was sick, which was why I was continuously drinking water myself. I needed sleep, but I simply could not do that while watching over Mello.

"No..."

I looked down as the whimper reached my ears. "Mello?"

He shifted restlessly in his sleep. "No…please stop…please!' His cries were quiet but desperate, face tense in distress. I gently smoothed his hair, damp against his face from perspiration.

"It's okay. I'm here Mello." To be honest I was kind of freaked out, seeing Mello so openly frightened. He shifted again, a small cry escaping his lips, but I simply pulled him closer. "It's just a dream Mello. You're safe. I'm with you."

He quieted down not long after and I sighed in relief. He actually felt a little cooler. I could only hope it wasn't actually freezing out and we weren't dying of hypothermia.

It was dark now and I leaned back against the wall, fighting the urge to sleep. Mello may need me. I couldn't sleep now. I had to stay awake just a little longer.

I tried to keep my mind off the discomfort. For an hour I sat there before Mello shifted on my lap. I looked down and his eyes opened, blinking blearily at me. I tried to smile (I think I failed). "Hey," I said, wincing at how weak my voice sounded.

"Matt." He sat up instantly, leaning in close to me. I tried to back away but realized the wall was at my back.

"Mello…what…?" I trailed off, the question dying on my lips. It really hadn't been that important anyway. I blinked, trying to clear my vision as Mello looked closer and repeated my name.

I think I tried to ask him if he was okay, but suddenly my vision went black.

Everything is kind of hazy after that. At one point I could feel Mello placing my homemade cloth on my head and calling my name. "Matt? Matt!" He had sounded panicked, which was strange, but before I could answer him I'd lost myself to darkness again.

Later I felt his arms around me, his voice tired and strained as he whispered continuously to me. I couldn't make out many of the words, but he kept muttering one phrase to me that got through. "Don't worry Matt. I'm with you, it'll be okay."

At one point he forced a bottle of water to my lips until I drank. I actually opened my eyes for a moment that time. All I could see was his face for a brief moment before I was lost again.

I'm not sure how long this continued, but finally I started to become aware of my surroundings. My head was settled comfortably on Mello's lap, and I felt arms massaging my head gently. I forced my eyes open after several minutes.

It was still dark, but I could tell the sun was beginning to rise. I shifted and Mello paused. "Matt?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" I asked voice soft and hoarse.

"Oh thank God." Suddenly his arms were around me, pulling me to his chest. I stiffened a minute, surprised, before relaxing slightly as he held me close.

"Was it that bad?" I asked after a minute.

"That bad?" he exclaimed, voice almost frantic. "Matt you've been unconscious for a full day now!"

"A day?" I asked, pulling back and staring at him.

He nodded, concern still lingering in his eyes. "It was really bad. I couldn't…I couldn't bring your temperature down. And you were sweating and muttering in your sleep and I thought…" he trailed off, one arm still around me and the other hand gently stroking my cheek.

I let this new information sink in a moment. I did feel better than I had before, and Mello certainly looked better too. "Are you okay?" I asked.

His eyes hardened slightly. "I am. But it's because you pushed yourself too hard!" he snapped. "You knew you were sick! You put too much work on your body and got yourself sicker. What if you had collapsed when you left to get water? I couldn't have helped you then! Sometimes you can be so fucking stupid!" His voice wavered and he leaned forward, resting his weight against me. "Don't worry me like that again."

I slowly wrapped my arms around him. "I won't. I'm sorry."

His arms slowly came around me again. "You better be."

/…/…/…/

AN: Another chapter done! I had fun writing this one. Poor boys, getting all sick. But it was fun right? Look at Mello being all openly worried. He's come a long way hasn't he?

Like I said, if there's anything you do want to see tell me in your review. I'll see if it can fit into what I have planned.

Hope you all enjoyed. Please review!


	12. Be My Escape

AN: Thank you all so much for the support. I'm glad you're all still enjoying this so much. The response has been absolutely amazing. I mean, I'm only nine reviews away from reaching 100! That's amazing. This story ended up much bigger than I thought it would be. So now I'll stop ranting and just let you read it haha. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Why do I bother saying I do not own Death Note? It is obvious I don't.

/…/…/…/

Chapter 12: Be My Escape

Mello wouldn't even let me move for several days after that particular incident. I argued against him leaving me defenseless when I was sick while he made food runs, but he didn't buy it. He had recovered much faster than I did. I guess he was right and I had pushed myself too hard. But I'd do it all again for him. He was worth it.

So the next couple of days were quiet and relaxing. It wasn't a terrible way to spend my time, but I did miss moving around on my own. Mello's glare was enough to keep me lying down unless it was absolutely necessary.

Finally, when Mello deemed me healthy enough, he let me leave the alley. It was good to walk around again, even if we didn't really do much. I was just happy to be moving.

We were out late that night. Time had passed quickly as it often does when you're enjoying the day, and we found ourselves in…let's say not the best part of town. Mello had said he didn't want to spend the night around here, so we were slowly navigating the streets to avoid trouble. I wasn't sure how late it was…it was dark though, and almost no cars were on the road.

There were a lot of bars down here, and the alleys were filthy with trash. I heard loud moans coming from one alley and Mello and I moved past it quickly, eyes glued to the ground until we were well past it.

We were getting closer to a safer part of town when we saw two men standing in an alley entrance. Mello motioned for me to stop. Neither man noticed us. One of the guys was looking towards a bar beside the alley nervously, before he silently followed the other man into the shadows. He was pale, brown hair sticking to his head. It looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks. The other man looked calm as he reached out, as if to shake hands. It would have seemed that way to any other person, if I hadn't caught sight of the bag of white powder vanishing into the pale man's pocket.

They were hard to see now, but in the silence of the street I could hear one of the men speak. "Remember what we discussed." He sounded threatening.

"Y-yes," the other man stuttered. Both began walking down the alley, voices dropping in volume. I could no longer hear them as Mello cautiously led us forward.

By the time we reached the alley and glanced down it, both men were vanishing from sight.

"Come on," Mello said, moving away from the alley entrance. "I don't like this area. It isn't safe."

I nodded, taking one last look into the now empty alley. How many alleys did these drug deals take place in? Had they taken place anywhere we stayed? Now that I really thought about it, how could I ever be sure Mello and I would be safe at night? Would a drug dealer be against killing someone watching their deal? Or what about the customer? I shuddered to myself at the thought.

"Matt hurry up!"

Mello was passed the bar's entrance, waving me over impatiently. Brushing away my dark thoughts, I took several quick steps forward. He turned and took a step forward, probably sure I'd be beside him in just a moment.

"What do we have here?"

My blood ran cold and I froze. Against my will my eyes rose to the door of the bar. Pale light lit the cracked sidewalk from the now open door from which someone was exiting, stumbling to a halt in front of me and blocking Mello from my sight.

"Been awhile huh Mail?"

A gasp escaped my lips as I took a desperate step backwards, but suddenly his hands were there, gripping both my arms and holding me in place.

My dad had always been fast, even with alcohol in his system.

"You ran off," he slurred, a deranged smirk spreading across his face. "You left your poor mom with me."

I tried in vain to pull out of his grasp. His hands clasped down on my arms harder and he walked me backwards. He was still talking as he pushed me backwards, but I wasn't listening. "Mello!" I shrieked. "Mello help!"

He was already there though. "Let him go!" He was at a bad angle though, and before he could even try to land a blow my dad released one of my arms. His hand shot out and caught Mello sharply across his cheek, sending him flying to the ground.

"Don't touch him!" I struggled against him as my dad lifted a foot and kicked him hard, causing Mello to roll back. "I said don't fucking touch him!" I raised my free hand and punched him as hard as I could in the jaw. He grunted in pain but retaliated instantly, his fist shooting out and catching me painfully across my left cheekbone. I stumbled back; right into the alley entrance, and his hands burrowed into the material of my shirt and shoved me backwards into the wall. My head hit the wall with a sharp crack and I cried out as he leaned in closer to me.

"Know what happened to your whore of a mother?" he asked. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I gagged. He chuckled darkly. "She's dead Mail. Dead!" He laughed as if this was the most hilarious thing in the world, and I could only stare back at him.

She was…dead?

He suddenly gasped in pain, hands releasing me as he slumped forward. Mello's hand shot out and pulled me away as my dad caught himself against the wall before turning his full attention on me, eyes full with hysteria. "It's you fault Mail!" he said, lurching forward and grabbing my other arm, pulling me back towards him. "You ran off! It's your fault!"

"Let him go!" Mello demanded, but my dad was bigger and obviously stronger. He yanked my arm suddenly, throwing Mello and I both off balance. I landed hard on my knees beside him with Mello sprawled beside me, hand still clutching my own.

A hand tangled painfully in my hair and lifted me up, tearing a sharp cry of pain from my lips. Mello released me and I could hear him moving behind me as my dad pulled me closer. My eyes squeezed shut in pain as he hissed in my ear, "It's okay though. Without you two around I can do whatever the fuck I want!" He laughed again, and it was even crueler than I remembered. I couldn't help but think that he had finally snapped, he had finally lost it, and I was absolutely terrified.

Suddenly Mello was behind him, a brick clutched in his hand. He brought it down and struck my dads temple soundly, and I fell to my knees as he released me. Mello was beside me, pulling me up, urging me to run.

I did, not looking back. We ran for what felt like forever, until my lungs were on fire and I couldn't breathe. Finally we collapsed against the metal gate spread along the park, both breathing heavily.

"Mello," I choked out. He pulled me to his chest tightly before I could even move, and to my complete embarrassment I could feel a heavy lump in my throat and tears stinging my eyes.

"It's okay, I have you."

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked and I buried my head farther into his chest. "He hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

His arms just tightened around me. "It's not your fault. Not at all. I should have helped you sooner. I should have stopped him."

I shook my head. "Not your fault. Mine. All mine." My dad's words replayed over and over through my head, like some messed up song put on repeat forever. My mom…dead. She was dead. How? Did he kill her? Did she kill herself? If I hadn't run away would she still be alive? Sure she'd been awful to me, but for him to kill her…

"It isn't your fault. It isn't your fault." He kept repeating it as a soft sob escaped me. God I was pathetic, crying like this. I was trembling although if it was from the tears or fear I wasn't sure. His hand threaded through my hair comfortingly, still reassuring me that I was not to blame.

"He found me. After all that he can still find me. I'm scared," I admitted softly. "What if he finds me again?"

"He won't," Mello stated, voice hard. I said nothing. The tears had vanished as fast as they had come, but with his arms around me, I actually felt safe. I didn't want him to let go. Not ever. Not if something as simple as this could make me feel so secure. "I'm sorry," he murmured quietly.

"For what?" I asked, baffled that he could have anything to apologize for.

"I broke my promise. I let him get to you. I said he'd never get a hold of you again." His voice was filled with guilt. I simply relaxed against him, hoping I could convince him it was okay.

"You did what you could. It's alright. You still saved me. You helped me escape again. If you're always with me, then it'll be okay." I looked up at him slowly. "You will right? You'll always protect me right?" The words sounded selfish, but Mello's eyes were determined and I found myself melting against him at his next words.

"Always. I will always look out for you."

"Thank you," I whispered, laying my head back against his chest. I was suddenly so tired, and I found I didn't have the will to move from where I was. I closed my eyes and without thinking, said aloud the thought that has been with me since Mello first rescued me. "I love you."

I don't think he responded. Even if he did, I was asleep moments later, in the security of his arms.

/…/…/…/

AN: What do you think of that ending? And what about the unexpected confrontation? I've been waiting for so long to write this chapter. I think it came out rather well. So tell me, do you guys think it came out well? Leave a review and tell me!

I'm hoping to update on schedule at least one more week, but after that I may be busy. There's a small con, anime Milwaukee, in two weeks, and the week after is solo ensemble (and I'm not even close to being ready). I'll try to keep up my weekly updates though.


	13. It's Not My Fault

AN: I have reached 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story! And a special shout out to DearlyBeloved-13 for submitting the 100th review.

I cannot believe the reaction I have gotten. Twenty reviews for one chapter? You make me so happy. Thanks for inspiring me to write quickly!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

/…/…/…/

Chapter 13: It's Not My Fault

When I woke up I was still pressed against Mello's chest. I shifted, blinking slowly. I pulled back slightly and looked up at Mello, who was watching me, eyes drooping in exhaustion.

I quickly deduced that he had stayed up the rest of the night without waking me. The sun was already up, light spilling across the barren park. We were no longer in the open, but concealed behind a patch of bushes and trees. Mello must have moved me while I was sleeping so we wouldn't be seen. I must have been very out of it to sleep through that.

And suddenly I remembered the last moments of the night, and I couldn't help but stiffen when I remembered them.

I had told Mello I loved him.

It wasn't a lie or anything. Of course I loved him. I owed him so much, and he had been the best thing in my life. I would do anything for him. It was amazing that I could feel so strongly after only a few months, but Mello was special. And these were special conditions as well.

But still to tell him that. He hadn't said anything had he?

He still hadn't spoken, and I found myself at a loss at what to say now. Had he heard me? What did he think? How did he think I meant it? Honestly I hadn't thought anything of it as I said it. I hadn't thought of how I love him, I just knew that I did. But he must have interpreted it one way or the other. What if he didn't agree with either of those interpretations? What would he do? What would he-

"Morning," he said.

"Um…morning," I replied quietly. I sat back and he instantly stretched, probably uncomfortable from staying in the same position for hours. He said nothing else, so I decided I should speak again. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you. It wasn't exactly the best night." I said nothing, and Mello began rummaging through his backpack. He retrieved a water bottle and took a drink, then handed it to me. I took it as he again began looking through the bag, and a small sigh escaped his lips.

He said nothing though as he handed me a granola bar, opening his own with a look of contempt. Either he wished he had chocolate, or he was tired of eating such low quality food. We didn't exactly have the means for extravagant meals after all. Besides, the granola bar did have chocolate chips, so I was leaning towards option number two.

While we did have enough to get by, it was never satisfactory. I didn't like to think about full meals, it was too depressing. And I doubted Mello wanted to be reminded of it either, so I made no comment about it. Instead I asked him if he wanted to sleep some.

"Just for a bit. Don't let me sleep more than a couple of hours though," he said, lying back on the grass. He was asleep almost instantly.

I just watched him for a while. He looked so much younger when he slept. His face was relaxed and free of the stress and fierceness that was almost always etched there. He looked more girly too, though I don't think he'd be happy to hear that. I couldn't help but wonder how he would look clean; free of dirt and grime, hair brushed, new clothes on his lanky form. He wouldn't be as skinny either. It worried me, how skinny he was. It was obvious over the past year he hadn't gotten enough nutrition. And it would only get worse. I could just see years going on, and him slowly withering away to nothing.

It was a sickening thought. Mello could be so kind, and he was so intelligent. He deserved so much better than this.

But what kind of opportunities could he find out here?

A small sigh escaped me as I retrieved my Gameboy, turning it on and loading my game. I didn't get to play all that often, and the lighting here would be perfect. I scooted away from Mello and into the sunlight. I squinted in the light and fumbled for my goggles, sliding them over my eyes to reduce the glare.

I lost myself in the game for a little while, but my thoughts ultimately drifted back to the night before. They eventually concentrated around my dad, and my mom. He said she was dead. She'd never done me any favors, but she was still dead. And my dad…could he be dead as well? Mello may have knocked him out, and if he did he could have froze to death with no protection.

At that moment I wasn't sure if I would prefer him dead or alive. I think I was leaning towards the earlier.

I tried to shake off the dark thoughts, but they remained. What if he was dead?

I had to know.

I let Mello sleep until he woke up. He has a sort of internal alarm clock and it wakes him up usually within an hour of when he wants to be up. It's quite extraordinary. I was still playing my game when he shifted, eyes opening slowly to stare upwards.

His eyes slid over and met mine; looking for confirmation that everything was safe. I didn't have to say anything though; he could tell. He closed his eyes for several moments longer than sat up slowly. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to wake up slowly, so I instantly kept a closer eye on him.

We didn't speak for a while. The silence was comfortable enough. After last night I guess we had both needed a day to relax. I was just glad we'd had enough food to not instantly need to get up and find some.

Eventually I took the initiative. "I need to go back."

He looked at me then. I couldn't read the expression on his face, so I just waited for him to say something. He studied me for a while before he did. "Why?"

"I just need to see…"

He seemed to understand and stood. I stood as well and we began the trek back to the alley from last night. There were a lot of people about, suggesting it was either a weekend or work and school was just getting out. I stuck close to Mello, letting him lead us back to the alley. When we reached the bar, I hesitated.

I was afraid of what I would find. Would it be my father's dead body? Police tape marking off a crime scene? That certainly would not bode well for us. Or what if he waiting there…waiting for me? Mello nudged me forward encouragingly and I took a deep breath, then turned into the alley.

My father was not there. Neither was police tape or signs of police involvement. Unsure of how I felt about this, I turned to Mello, whose face was blank. Now that I had seen he wasn't dead, I really didn't know what to do.

Mello was staring into the distance intensely, eyes straining to catch sight of something. I followed his gaze. At the other end of the alley, buried in a pile of trash it looked like…there was an arm of some sort.

Mello suddenly moved, walking briskly towards the pile. I followed at a slower pace, not quite so interested in what we could find there. It couldn't be my dad right? Why would he be way down here?

Mello's face was stony when I reached him, and I slowly turned my eyes down to the trash.

Amid the garbage I could just make out the face, sickly pale now in death. His blue eyes were frozen open, staring blankly towards the cloudy sky unseeingly. His hair, brown, was messy and stuck to his face.

It was the man from yesterday. The one who was buying drugs.

I'd almost forgotten about the deal from last night in all the commotion. Mello simply looked grim, but I couldn't stop myself from stepping away. I had never seen a corpse before…I had never seen the light completely leave someone's eyes like that. But I had now. And I could imagine the same look on my mother's face, now that she was dead. Or Mello's…I didn't want to imagine it on Mello's.

"Hey!"

Startled, I jumped and turned towards the source of the voice. A man was standing at the end of the alley. He took a step closer and Mello's hand suddenly clasped around mine. "Come on!" His voice was quiet but panicked, and he pulled me hard towards the end of the alley. The man was shouting, but it had taken us only seconds to turn onto the sidewalk.

Mello didn't pause. Instantly he was dragging me across the street and down the nearest alley, sharply turning at the end and pulling me several blocks before we turned into another one. All this running lately was catching up to us though, especially with so little food in our systems. I was lagging behind, Mello trying to urge me forward. I kept checking behind us to see if the man had followed, and finally Mello stumbled near the end of another alley, hand shooting out to rest against the wall and support his weight. He was panting, and looked somewhat shaky. I quickly retrieved a water bottle and held it out to him. He drank gratefully, still panting as he handed it back, wobbling unsteadily on his feet.

"Sit down Mello," I implored. "We don't have the stamina to keep moving like this. You need to sit down a minute."

He looked like he would protest, but evidently changed his mind and slid down the wall, still getting his breathing under control.

"You should eat something," I told him, looking through my backpack again. "We haven't eaten much lately, you probably need food."

He shook his head. "I'm fine Matt. Really."

A terrible thought occurred to me, but I pushed it down. I refused to believe Mello was not eating his share to keep me fed. Instead I held out an apple. He kept trying to refuse it, but finally he took it with a sigh. As he ate in silence, I thought back to the alley. The man hadn't had a perfect look at us, we'd been far away after all, but he had gotten a good enough look at us. He was sure to have seen the body, and he'd report it, and us, to the police.

This was too much to take in. I brought my knees to my chest, resting my head against them and shielding my head with my arms. This was all my fault. If I hadn't insisted on going back there, this wouldn't have happened. Why did I mess up everything around me?

"Matt."

I looked up. Mello looked a little better now, and he was watching me. "This is not your fault. Not this, not last night, and not your mother's death. It's not your fault that I got sick, or that I got so worn out. Don't blame everything on yourself!"

"But-"

"No," he interrupted. "It is not your fault. This is just a setback, okay? I understand that you needed to know, and I am fine with that. But it was not your fault that man saw us. Okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"I want you to say it. It's not my fault, say it."

"It's not my fault," I repeated. He nodded.

"Good, let's go." He rose, much steadier, and moved to the end of the alley, looking around carefully before stepping out.

This was going to make everything a lot more difficult.

/…/…/…/

AN: They are just not having good luck are they? And with the end in sight, who knows what will happen? (Besides me of course). I'm very excited, and sad, about the end that's coming up, so hopefully I can write it quickly. Hope you all enjoyed, so please review to tell me what you thought!

Oh and I KNOW you guys probably are not happy with Mello's lack of reaction. I promise that there will be some sort of reaction at some point. They kind of have a lot going on right now though.


	14. The Last Night

AN: The site DIED. Were you all just rotting away from the lack of updates? I was. Why couldn't it have died when I was watching 13 straight episodes of Azumanga Daioh? Seriously.

Anyway I've been super busy. Solo ensemble is less than two weeks away and I have so much left to work on. Vocal trios are hard since the other members throw you off. I was at school until 5 PM working today! 5 PM! In other news, Anime Milwaukee is Saturday, so there's some fun to look forward to. Now that you've heard about my boring life, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I am still not Death Note's owner

/…/…/…/

Chapter 14: The Last Night

The incident with the body had happened a week ago. In some ways it felt like it had just happened. When I closed my eyes I could still see the man staring lifelessly back at me. On the other hand though, it felt like ages since we had seen him.

Due to being spotted, Mello and I had to be extra careful. That man in the alley had definitely seen us, that much was obvious. By the way he had yelled at us (and really how stupid is that? If you catch someone in a compromising position and yell at them, who is going to stick around and wait for you to call the authorities?) We could assume he had seen the body.

Obviously we couldn't stick around, but I doubt running did us any favors in the whole 'innocent' aspect of the crime. It probably just made us look guilty, meaning when he reported the murder to the police, he was sure to report seeing us as well.

And Mello and I did kind of stick out. Not many boys looked anything like Mello, and my hair was already unnatural looking with its shade of red.

In response to this we had done a lot less snatching from various stores. It was hard to find a place without a security camera, and the police may even have shop owners on alert around the area. Because of this we were getting less and less food throughout the week.

My body hasn't taken to this very well, and neither has Mello's. We were already barely getting by to begin with, and to cut down on our food intake was a huge blow. It was staggering how much energy you lost with one less granola bar during the day.

Mello had lived like this longer, and he's gotten even thinner since I first met him. He's gotten thinner since we got the new shirts from the corner market! He doesn't sleep as often and has started getting circles under his eyes. I'm really worried about him. He's stressing out and not eating enough, and at the rate we're going…we honestly might not make it.

At least it has started warming up, now that winter is coming to a close. That's the only good aspect of it though, because now we find ourselves being assaulted more frequently with rain. Two times this week we had to take refuge inside. We hadn't made the mistake of trying to wait it out again outdoors. Not many people were going to give us new dry clothes.

It was getting late now, so we were heading back into a more familiar part of town after an unsuccessful food run. We hadn't eaten at all today, and had barely had anything yesterday. I could only hope we'd be more successful tomorrow, because honestly I was starving. I could feel a pressure in my chest and stomach, demanding I eat something.

Mello was good at hiding his discomfort, but I could tell he was starving too. He attempted to act normal, but if we don't get anything tomorrow we'll be in serious trouble.

"Drink something," he said, as we paused to lean against one of the darkened buildings. "It will fill you up some."

I obliged, although the water just reminded me I was hungry. I was doubtful it was helping to fill my stomach all that much.

I was just so tired. Why did this have to happen to us? Why couldn't we have met with normal, happy, slightly dysfunctional families and become friends through school? Why out of everyone was it someone like Mello who was picked to live this way? Why did either of us deserve this?

Mello looked tired too. He never said anything, but he's looked so worn down lately. It's terrifying. It's almost like I can see him slowly dying before my eyes. And I can't handle that.

Mello's staring blankly across the street. I don't think he's looking at anything. He's probably thinking. Maybe his thoughts are as dark as mine are right now.

But as I was watching his eyes suddenly focused, and I turned to follow his gaze across the street.

It was the man from before, the one who saw us over the body. He wasn't looking at us, just standing across the street. His eyes were narrowed and he looked serious…maybe even a little agitated. Mello grabbed my arm abruptly and dragged me into an alley several feet away where the man couldn't see us.

We had barely gone two steps in when I saw him. It was the drug dealer we had seen from that terrible night; the one who had probably killed his client. In a split second decision Mello directed me towards the ground. Much like the way we first met, I found myself huddled against several garbage cans. This time however, Mello was beside me.

The dealer was with another man, although I couldn't really see either well from my position. They were talking in low voices, and I couldn't hear what either of them were saying. My entire body was tense. If this drug dealer had killed the other man…would he kill this one? Would he kill us for seeing them? At the same time the man who had seen us with the corpse was jus across the street, and if he saw us who knew what he would do? We were stuck.

Later it would cross my mind that this was too big of a coincidence, but at that moment I was just trying to stay as quiet as possible. Mello was stiff beside me, heavy with tension.

Suddenly the drug dealer was no longer holding a bag, but a gun, and before it could even register in my mind I heard the shot of a gun.

The other man fell, dead instantly. I couldn't hold back a gasp and the drug dealer…murderer…looked our way. If possible Mello tensed even greater beside me and my heart was pounding quicker than it ever has before.

But then there were two more men at the other end of the alley, and without a glance in our direction they were subduing the man. I saw the flash of handcuffs as they pushed him against the wall. Undercover cops?

"Hey!"

I recognized the voice and looked up. Standing mere feet away from us was that same man again, only now I realized what he was. A police officer. He was undercover. Something bigger than the two of us was happening, but I didn't have time to contemplate it, because the officer was almost right on top of us.

I grabbed the trash can and threw it sidewise. It rolled and hit the mans legs, making him stumble backwards. One of the officers left the criminal in his partner's hands and was coming toward us now. Mello and I stood back to back, as both officers came from either side at us.

Mello lunged first. He doesn't look like a fighter. I think that's why he always takes everyone by surprise. I didn't have time to watch him however, since the second officer was within reach of me. I dodged around his hands and kicked him hard. He grunted in pain but didn't back off, launching forward in an attempt to grab me.

But my days of being pursued by Travis and his friends had given me speed, and it was easy to evade him. He fell hard on the ground and I turned around.

My heart stopped. He had Mello. Mello was putting up a good fight, but the officer had a good hold on him, and Mello was already weakened from our lack of food lately. I didn't pause to think about what I was doing, I just lifted my fist and put my full force into the punch.

I struck his side, and he loosened his hold enough for Mello scramble away, elbowing the officer sharply in the process. He took a quick look back then met my eyes for a split second before moving forward. Mello was leading us quickly towards the end of the alley when someone gripped my wrist and pulled me back with such force that it felt like he had dislocated my shoulder.

I struggled, but he already had both my arms pulled behind my back, and I couldn't break free. His hands tightened around my arms as I tried to pull away, and his grip didn't loosen even after I stomped hard on his foot. I had no way to get him to release me. The officer that had held Mello was quickly recovering, and I realized there was no way we were both going to get away like this.

Mello had stopped, and was looking at me, eyes wide and chest heaving for air. I couldn't imagine being separated from him. It would be pure hell. I would probably be sent back to my dad, and he wouldn't let me get away this time. But I didn't know what had happened to Mello, and more than anything I didn't want him to get caught. Not when it was obvious he was so desperate to remain free. "Run Mello! Get out of here!"

He hesitated, eyes conflicted. He looked at me, then his eyes moved behind me, where the officer was straightening. I gave one final struggle as his eyes met mine again, and I knew that if he didn't go now, he couldn't get away. "Go!"

Even if I wanted him to get away, it still broke my heart when he turned and began to run. Suddenly all the fight went out of me. I allowed my head to fall, eyes trained on the stone below me.

Why did things have to end up this way? I'd finally been happy. Things had finally felt okay. I had finally found someone who meant the world to me, and they had to tear it all away. I would probably never see Mello again.

Realizing this, I quickly looked up, hoping to catch sight of him one last time. To my surprise though, he had stopped, and was watching me again. He turned completely, facing me as the officer moved towards him. "What are you doing?!" I shrieked, but it was too late. The officer held him in a similar fashion to me, and moments later he was beside me. Mello looked nervous, but satisfied at the same time. His eyes met mine as the officers began talking amongst themselves.

"We're a team Matt. We're in this together. I'm not leaving you to be alone again." I couldn't hold back the expression of shock on my face at that. For Mello to give up his freedom and risk being sent back to his parents just for me…I couldn't form a proper response to it.

I doubt he needed to hear one though, I'm sure he understood. Besides, we were being led from the alley, and I'm sure we had bigger things to worry about right now.

/…/…/…/

AN: Uh oh! They've been caught! And did you see it? Did you see how a plot came together with all these side situations? I am amazed at my own genius (I'm kidding, really xD).

Anyway, only two chapters left. Are you worried about their fates? Hope you all enjoyed, so please review. I'll try and update next week.


	15. The Meeting

AN: I have nothing to say. At least I didn't make you wait long right?

Disclaimer: I still do not own Death Note.

Chapter 15: The Meeting

We were taken to the police station, but interrogation did not go well for the officers. We both gave our names, Mello and Matt, and refused to say any more. When asked about the body and what we had to do with it, Mello easily talked circles around any officer who tried to extract information. It would have been hilarious if I wasn't so terrified. Mello did laugh however when I pointed out the officers incompetence for calling out to us when he first saw us instead of calling for backup. I don't think anyone else was pleased though.

Mello always managed to deflect any questions with either smartass comments or ingenious psychological profiles on the officers interrogating us. Eventually they must have grown sick of the game because they gathered together to talk.

They conversed among themselves, occasionally looking back at us. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I didn't like this at all. Scenarios kept running through my mind of what would happen to us.

We were still being closely watched so there was no chance of escape. Mello's face was grim beside me. He was putting on his best rebel face, but I knew he was nervous.

Finally one of the officers pulled out his cellphone. It was ringing, but one glance at the caller ID had the man answering instantly. He moved farther away from us, and he was speaking in soft tones, so I couldn't understand him. He was nodding as he spoke though, and finally hung up and began to consult with his fellow officers again.

I glanced nervously at Mello, but he didn't meet my eyes, instead focusing on the officers. He tensed and I looked over to see them approaching us.

"You're coming with us."

It was by far the strangest journey I've ever taken. We were led not to a police car, but a sleek black one with tinted windows. Mello and I exchanged a look as we were escorted to the car. There was already a man at the wheel, but I couldn't get a good look at him, and the officer who had been on the phone got in the passenger seat. We drove probably for over an hour in silence.

This was not a normal situation at all, and it was making me edgy. If you were brought in by the police you were not escorted around this way. What was going on?

I could see calculations in Mello's eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on. Neither of us spoke. It seemed like we would only be reprimanded, and so the ride continued in tense silence.

Our destination turned out to be a fancy hotel. Even Mello let a little surprise show as we were escorted out of the car by the officer. The driver was leading us though, which I found somewhat odd. I still hadn't gotten a good look at his face.

We went to the top floor of the hotel and were led to the door of a room. The driver opened the door and moved aside to let us in. I glanced at Mello and he moved forward first, leaving me to follow him in. The door closed behind us. I turned around to see both the man and officer had stayed outside of the room.

"You must be Matt and Mello."

I turned sharply at the voice to see the strangest man (more like teenager) I had ever set eyes on. He was hunched forward, a large baggy shirt hanging from his frame. He was wearing jeans and no socks, and his hair was black and wild. His eyes held large black circles, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His blank stare was slightly intimidating, so I moved closer to Mello, who was glaring.

"Yeah what of it?" he asked.

The man simply turned away and sat in a chair in front of a table. Well sat may not be the right word. I had certainly not seen anyone sit the way he had before. "Please sit," he said, seemingly ignoring us and lifting a cup of, what I could assume was tea, and taking a sip of it.

Mello obviously did not want to take orders from him, but eventually we moved to sit across from him on the couch. The man said nothing for several minutes, and Mello isn't a very patient person.

"Well? What do you want?!" he demanded.

Only Mello would be demanding in a situation like this.

He studied us for a moment. It made me vaguely uncomfortable. It felt like I was being examined under a microscope. Mello didn't falter for a moment.

He finally reached for a folder sitting on the table. "Do you or do you not recognize this man?" he asked, placing a photo in front of us. It was obviously the drug dealer we had seen twice. Neither of us said anything, but the stranger filled the silence as if he hadn't meant for us to answer after all. "He is wanted in six countries for various criminal offenses, most notably murder. Unfortunately there have never been any witnesses of his crimes, and he has never been caught. He is infamous for posing as a simple drug dealer to get close to clients he wishes to dispose of. I began to follow this case not long ago, and tonight one of my undercover officers was killed."

"Undercover officers?" Mello asked. "You mean that man who got killed was not a client?"

He nodded. "That is correct. We weren't planning a confrontation quite like this, but it did work to our advantage."

That didn't make sense to me, and I voiced my doubts. "That doesn't sound right. If this man was such a big criminal, he wouldn't meet with just anybody; or if he did he wouldn't kill everybody, otherwise his reputation wouldn't spread to the clients he wanted." Mello was smirking slightly beside me. "There is no way he would have killed someone in a spontaneous meeting like that. You must have had this officer undercover for a long time."

Mello took over from there. "So this officer must have gotten very close to the business, to provoke a meeting with this guy. It took more than several days; this has been a long running operation. The fact that you need us for information suggests you need something from us. Maybe none of your officers witnessed the crime? You should have placed a hidden camera on your officer."

The man's mouth twitched in what might have almost been a smile. "Excellent deduction skills. You are absolutely correct in many aspects. We did place a hidden camera, but unfortunately a technological error caused it to malfunction. You two are the only to witness the murder taking place."

He was still talking, but the excitement from the past week was catching up to me. So all that time we had been hiding from the police; but not just for finding any body, for getting involved in a huge undercover operation. Mello was talking now, and I noted how tired he sounded. Maybe not to someone who didn't know him, but I could hear it in his voice. I was suddenly reminded of our lack of food and shifted slightly, resisting the urge to just lay my head back.

The strange boy observed Mello a moment before turning his large, endless eyes towards me. I froze up as his eyes pierced into mine before slowly lowering and taking my frame in. Without looking away he removed a cell phone from his pocket. Moments later he was speaking into it. "Hello Watari. Please bring us some dinner. I think soup would be wonderful." He said nothing more then hung up abruptly.

"Hey!" Mello's voice came from next to me. "We don't want your charity!"

"This is not charity," the raven-haired boy stated calmly. "It is merely a polite gesture towards my guests. If you do not wish to eat the meal you are more than welcome to deny it. However," he said then, eyes moving back to me, "I do not think it would be prudent to deny the meal. After all, your companion does not look very good. He has been on the streets for a shorter amount of time than you, correct?"

Mello growled and I averted my eyes to the floor. "We're not guests! You're interrogating us!"

He sipped from his cup before responding. "Be that as it may, it does not change the fact that it would be entirely inappropriate of me not to feed you, considering it is dinner time. Growing boys need their nutrients after all."

There was a quick knock on the door before the old man, Watari I guessed, entered with a tray holding two steaming bowls of soup. How did he get that so fast? Had they just had some on hand? "Here you are," he said politely, placing the soup on the table in front of us.

"Thank you Watari," the man said. Watari left without another word and I couldn't help but let my eyes be drawn to the meal. It looked delicious, and warm, and absolutely wonderful. Seeing such a meal, complete with dinner rolls in front of me reminded me of how hungry I was. But if Mello didn't think we should have it, then I guess we couldn't.

I looked up to see Mello watching me. His eyes moved between me and the food. He looked indecisive for a moment, before our eyes met once more, and some resolve only in his mind hardened. "Matt will eat then, but I refuse."

I just gaped at him. That was absolutely ridiculous! How could he think I would eat in front of him? I knew he was just as hungry as I was, and I refused to do that to him. I shook my head and looked up at the man, who was watching us with interest. "If he doesn't eat I don't either."

"Matt!"

I turned to him. "I am not going to sit here and eat in front of you while you watch, starving," I told him firmly. "Either we both eat or we both don't."

He glared first at me, then the food, and finally the man. It took several minutes before he finally responded. "Fine we'll both eat."

"That is a most excellent decision," the man said. He watched us and didn't move to ask us anything else, so I took that as an invitation to eat. It was absolutely delicious and the most filling meal I've had in ages. I was even hungrier than I thought, and Mello and I both finished the meal quickly. My hunger had not been completely saturated, and the man asked if we would like more.

Mello hesitated but answered with an affirmative. Watari came back and retrieved the bowls, then bought us new full ones. After the second bowl I finally felt more satisfied. The man continued to observe us for a while before he finally spoke. "Are you willing to answer my questions now?"

Mello scowled. "So you can send us back to our parents? I don't think so."

"In my experience most homeless children have very little say in the matter. I am well aware of the situations you and Mail have faced."

I froze when he said my name, and Mello jumped up beside me. "How do you know our names?"

"Please calm yourself Mello. Let us get this business out of the way and then we shall decide where to go from there."

Mello reluctantly sat. Somehow he knew who we were, and really there was nothing more we could do but describe what we saw.

We told him about our first encounter with the man in the alley, and the second one tonight. He was very attentive. It didn't take long and he seemed satisfied enough. Eventually he moved the topic away from the crime and onto us. "I normally do not meet with witnesses like this, but you two interested me. The way you could deflect the officer's questions was quite impressive, and your deduction skills have proved to be impressive as well."

"You were watching," I said. "You were watching the interrogation earlier."

He nodded. "Yes. I must say that returning you to your parents would be most inappropriate, but surely you wish to not be separated?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Foster care probably would not do then, and an orphanage would not suit your intellect. No, I think I have the perfect place for you. Of course there will be assessments to be positive, but I think I can safely say where you will end up."

"Well? Where?" Mello asked.

"Wammy's house."

/…/…/…/

AN: Whoa fast update haha. I love writing L. It was so enjoyable. Hope I did okay with him though.

Anime Milwaukee was a blast by the way (in case you were wondering).

And so, next chapter is the last one! I know, it is very sad. I'm excited but unhappy at the same time. I can't believe how long this became. But the Savior universe may not come to an end yet…how would you guys feel about a sequel? It won't be very similar to this, but it will be based off the same universe. I'll tell you more next chapter, if enough people are interested.

So please review!


	16. My Angel, My Savior

**AN: Super long AN at the end! Until then enjoy the last chapter!**

/…/…/…/

Chapter 16: My Angel, My Savior

Wammy's turned out to be an orphanage for genius children.

Huh. Who knew?

We weren't instantly sent there though. L let us stay in the hotel room for the night and told us we would be given tests to see if we were intelligent enough to get in. Mello had been a little wary, but he was so tired he gave in rather easily.

He had seemed rather embarrassed when the detective had revealed his name. "L Matt! _The_ L! And I was so rude to him!" he'd said.

I'd just been surprised he realized what being rude was. It had never bothered him before after all.

That night was the first time I've ever seen Mello clean. L had Watari retrieve clean clothes for us, and we were allowed to use the shower. When Mello had come out of the bathroom, my heart had stopped. He looked even more girly when clean. I hadn't had much time to stare before I was shown in. I never thought getting clean could feel so amazing.

That night L retreated into the living area and let us share the bed. I don't think he slept at all. Maybe he was making sure we didn't run off or something. I'm not sure, but with a warm bed and Mello beside me, I felt safe; especially since I was off the streets and not running from anything anymore. I was still a little wary, but thought I could trust the man.

The tests were more challenging than any test I had ever taken, but Mello and I were both accepted, and were quickly flown to England. Everything seemed to happen so fast, and before I knew it we were there.

Mello and I were given the option of sharing a room or having our own. I was relieved when Mello said he wanted to share. I thought he might have wanted his own space.

And just like that we were spending our first day at Wammy's unpacking. L had bought us clothes, chocolate, and video games. We had both tossed our clothes into drawers carelessly in order to sooner nurse our own obsessions.

Classes didn't start until Monday for us, giving us a full two days to settle in. So far I had spent the day playing my new Gameboy. The one Mello had bought me was filthy and scratched, but I still had it safely in my drawer. I would never get rid of it. Mello was reading a new book, sprawled across his bed.

It was all so unreal. It was like being in a dream. Just a few days ago we'd been on the streets, and just months before that I had been home. I never had to call that place home again though. Wammy house was my home now.

Home really was wherever Mello was.

"Hey Matt?"

I paused my game. "Yeah?" I asked.

He was still looking at his book, but he wasn't reading it. He didn't say anything for a moment, and then his eyes finally rose and met mine from across the room. "This is an amazing opportunity," he said finally. "We're really lucky, you know?" I nodded and he continued. "We could have been separated or stuck with our parents. We could still be on the streets right now. But L…" he paused for a moment. "L saved us. He really helped us out, because he believed in us. So I'm not going to let him down." I've never seen him look so determined before. "I'm going to be the best here. I'm going to be number one. I'm going to prove I deserve this."

I couldn't help but smile. Mello really was an amazing person. "I'm sure you will Mel."

He smiled lightly, looking back to his book. "I know you'll do great too Matt," he said, not looking at me. "You'll be right beside me the entire way, I'm sure of it. We're the greatest team there could ever be."

I smiled at the compliment. "The best team huh? No matter what?"

He looked at me again and nodded. "Yes Matt. No matter what."

Dinner was in the cafeteria with the other children…and really some of them _were_ children. Ranging in ages from three to around sixteen…and to think all of them were considered geniuses. It was rather amazing.

People stared. It wasn't surprising. We were the new kids, and really how often could they find another genius, let alone two at once? Mello and I sat alone and ate our meal quickly before retreating to our room.

We had our class schedules already (I shared most of my classes with Mello) and had our textbooks, so really we could have studied. Mello might have, if I hadn't convinced him to play video games with me. I had gotten a console and a small TV in my room. Honestly getting so much at once was rather overwhelming. Regardless it was fun, especially watching Mello try to work the controls. Needless to say he got frustrated very quickly.

Soon night had fallen and we both got ready for bed. I snuggled into my bed, wrapping the comforter securely around me. It was warm of course, but I couldn't help but look at Mello across the room. He seemed so far away…

"Night Matt," he said, watching me too.

"Night Mello."

It was late, so falling asleep shouldn't have been a problem. I _was_ having a problem though. I had grown used to being pressed against Mello, sharing my body heat with him. I had gotten used to his hair falling in my face, to his smell (as weird as that sounds), and to the sound of his heartbeat. I'm used to his soft breathing against my chest, cheek, or neck. More than anything though, I'm used to holding him or him holding me in his arms. With all this distance between us, in the darkness of the room, I suddenly didn't feel safe.

It was ridiculous though. We were more protected here than anywhere we could have gone. We were warm, and fed, and in no danger. Despite this it felt like I was going to suffocate on my side of the room alone.

Mello's breathing didn't sound as quiet and even as it does in sleep, so I figured he was still awake too. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table to see we'd already been laying here for an hour without any results. I shifted, moving to the edge of the bed and looking at Mello. Maybe if I just watched him I'd eventually fall asleep.

That didn't work either, and finally half an hour later I decided to see if he was awake.

"Mello?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep?"

"…No."

"…Can I sleep with you?"

"Yes."

I didn't hesitate to rise from the bed, clambering across the room to reach Mello's bed. He scooted over and lifted the blankets, making room for me. He turned on his side to face me and I curled up against his chest. In my new bed with my new clothes I may be warm, but next to Mello like this I felt _safe._

We laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I can't speak for Mello, but I was thinking of where I've been and what I've become. I'd never imagined I could ever end up in a place like this. Barely half a year ago I'd been living with my parents; miserable and afraid. Then I'd met Mello, and he'd helped me. He'd showed me a new way of life, as terrifying as it sometimes was. I'd come very far in that short amount of time. "Mihael?"

I felt Mello stiffen slightly against me. After several seconds he relaxed again and he answered. "Yes?"

I threaded my fingers into the material of his shirt and pushed closer, suddenly desperate for reasons I couldn't comprehend or find a reason for. "Thank you." For protecting me, for watching out for me, and for caring for me. For giving me a chance and sticking by me through everything. How could I ever express how grateful I was?

His arms slowly wrapped around me in response and he held me closer. I was surprised, but not disappointed. He usually only held me like this if I needed to be comforted. It didn't seem like he was going to say anything, but that was okay; we didn't need placeholders.

I think in a way Mello had needed me too. He'd been lonely, and he hadn't had any help. I don't know how he managed alone, but what if I hadn't been there? Thinking back on it, there were some terrible moments where Mello could have lost whatever he had managed to gain, moments where he could have actually died. It seems strange to think about it, but I think I kind of saved him too.

"Mail," he said softly at last. "You too…I mean…thank you." He grew silent again. My grip only tightened as we lay together…two runaways who had found hope in each other. "Would you like to hear how I ended up on the streets?" he asked.

Words seemed inappropriate at the moment, so I simply nodded, sitting up and watching him. He looked nervous, and he took a deep breath before he looked up at me. "My dad…he was the abusive one. My mom never laid a hand on me, but she never tried to stop him. She never cared what he did to me," he said bitterly. "He hit her too, but not nearly as often as he hit me. She was in her own world all the time, always drinking or using whatever drug she could get a hold of." Mello stopped and took a shuddering breath. "But one day…my dad lost it. He snapped." His voice had gotten shakier and weaker now, eyes focused into a past I could not see. "He beat both of us. It was terrible. He had never hurt either of us that bad. In his rage he ended up…" he stopped there, taking another deep breath. "He ended up killing my mom. I remember him realizing it and panicking. I think he would have killed me, because I was a witness, but I ran. I got out of there as fast as I could."

My eyes were burning as I imagined the scene. Why did someone as perfect as Mello have to go through something so terrible? He finally looked at me and his eyes widened when he saw the tears lingering in them.

"Don't do that," he said desperately. "Don't you dare cry over me! Don't…" he trailed off as I felt a tear slowly fall down my cheek. "Why are _you_ crying?!"

"It isn't fair," I said quietly. "It isn't fair. You didn't deserve it. Something so terrible shouldn't have happened to someone as wonderful as you."

Mello looked away, hiding his face from me. His hands were clenched tightly around the sheets, shoulders tense as he kept his face angled away from me. "Matt," he whispered, voice weak. He turned towards me then, and I could just make out a tear falling from his eye before he had launched himself forward and into my arms.

I gently wrapped my arms around him, holding him to my chest as the tears escaped him. Tears he may have never allowed to escape before. "It's okay. Everything will be okay now," I assured him, one hand stroking his hair lightly. His hands were clasped around me, desperate in a way I had only expressed, never felt from another person. "You're okay now."

"It wasn't fair for you either," he said finally, voice weak and still filled with tears. He said nothing for a moment, just holding me tightly. "You've helped me so much," he murmured, as if he didn't want me to hear. I never stopped stroking his hair, his back, hoping I could provide the comfort he desperately needed. He turned his head, so his words were no longer muffled against my shirt. "I love you too."

My heart nearly stopped, a warm feeling flooding through me as a smile graced my lips. So he had heard me. Not only had he heard me, but he loved me.

Maybe it wasn't so shocking though. We'd gone through a lot after all.

We stayed up a while after that, exchanging stories and talking about our past. There were more tears from both of us, and I had never seen Mello this open. I was glad that he could be so open with me. Despite the painful recollections, it was all okay now.

I had Wammy's, I had protection, but most of all…I had Mello.

My angel, my savior.

**The End**

**/…/…/**

**AN: I'm so sad now! I'm excited too, but really sad. I've always had problems finishing ongoing stories, but this one…wow. Now onto business!**

**I originally got the idea for Savior from a book. I can't remember the title now, but it was about a girl who ran away to live on the streets because her foster parents were abusive. After reading it the idea of Matt being in a similar position stuck in my mind. That was the only similarity though. I was skeptical about writing an AU, since I don't read them often myself, but finally I just started. And it turned out so much better than I thought it ever could be. Along the way a huge plot developed, and I mapped it out, and I got a ton of readers.**

**So thank you to all my readers, and especially my reviewers for encouraging me. The response to this story has been amazing, so thank you all for supporting me throughout the entire thing.**

**I created a short Savior playlist. These are songs I would listen to if I was stuck or trying to write and felt like I was failing. They all remind me of Matt and Mello, and Savior in some way. The songs are: Lullaby by The Spill Canvas, The Rescue by American Hi-Fi, I Need You be Relient K, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls, This Is A Call by Thousand Foot Krutch, Time and Confusion by Anberlin, The Best Of You by the Foo Fighters, Keep Holding On by Avril Lavine, and With Me by Sum41. I don't own any of them, but they are amazing songs, so check them out if you're bored.**

**Now onto the biggest controversy issue: Matt and Mello being romantically involved. Some people really wanted it, others did not. For me, I could not see their relationship progressing beyond where it is now. Their situation was too extreme, and romance was the last thing on their minds. I love the relationship I was able to portray through this story…but I also am, as most of you are aware, a Mello/Matt fan.**

**Which is what the sequel will be based on. One night I was throwing around possible sequel ideas, and this is what happened. I actually have began the planning stages of it…I started doing that almost two weeks ago. It will be nothing like Savior, since it takes place at Wammy's…but because it is still in the AU universe, they are fifteen at the time, and therefore the Kira storyline cannot exist. So see? They live, yay! I hope everyone will be excited about it, and here is the summary.**

**Guardian Angel: It has been two years since Matt and Mello were rescued from the streets and brought to Wammy's, but Matt's feelings have moved beyond friendship and family. Will he ever have the courage to tell Mello? And what will Mello say if he does?**

**What do you guys think? Sound good? Bad? I don't see it being as long as Savior, but it will be ongoing, and it will not be a simple "they get together after two chapters" story. I've established through Savior how dependant Matt is on Mello, and he is going to be very reluctant to say anything since it puts their relationship at risk. But how is the idea? I won't be starting for a bit, I need a break first haha.**

**Well that's it! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me for so long. I hope you all enjoyed it and the end met your expectations. Thank you so much for supporting me!**

**So until Guardian Angel, see ya!**


End file.
